Invasión
by EnterradoR
Summary: Una terrible y misteriosa invasión se cierne sobre la Tierra, que cambiará para siempre el destino de los guerreros Z. Creían que sería sólo una aventura más contra un enemigo poderoso... pero resultó ser mucho más que eso...
1. Capítulo 1: Una nueva amenaza

Hola! Que tal, espero que todos estén muy bien ^^ Les contaré que este fue mi primer fic, el antecesor a sentimientos prohibidos (otro fic mío) pero bien diferente porque este se centra en la constante acción, intentando que se pareciera lo más posible a DBZ. Aunque la acción es lo principal, el fic tiene de todo, incluso su cuota de romance, pero de todas maneras si es romance lo que estás buscando definitivamente este fic no es para ti. Cómo también ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama excepto los míos que obviamente los hice yo xD. Originalmente está publicado en formato script en otra página desde hace tiempo pero ya que esta página no acepta el script me dí el tiempo de readaptarlo. Bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste y que lo disfruten ;D

Creían que sería solo una aventura más contra un enemigo poderoso… pero resulto ser mucho más que eso…

**INVASIÓN**

**Por EnterradoR**

Capítulo 1: Una nueva amenaza.

Casi cuatro años han pasado desde que los guerreros Z acabaron con el maligno Majin Buu en aquella épica batalla que pudo ser el fin de toda la humanidad. Pero por suerte, o más bien dicho, gracias al gran esfuerzo de los Z, no fue así.

La vida de cada uno de ellos, después de aquella gran batalla, ha tomado rumbos diferentes. Vegeta, por ejemplo, ha seguido entrenando constantemente para alcanzar el tan ansiado Super Saiya de nivel tres. A pesar de sus durísimos entrenamientos no lo ha logrado todavía, pero ya siente que esta muy cerca de su objetivo. Piccoro, en cambio, se mudó al templo de Kamisama para enseñarle a Dende como ser un buen dios de la Tierra. Goten y Trunks, aunque ya tienen tres años más, no se les nota en nada, siguen siendo tan traviesos y desordenados como siempre. Krilin sigue viviendo con su esposa Número 18 y su hija Marrón en Kame House, disfrutando de la compañía del maestro Roshi. En cuanto a Gohan, por fin se convirtió en novio de Videl, a quién le tomó varios intentos para poder conquistarlo, pero el hijo mayor de Goku por fin venció su timidez y ahora eran de las parejas má felices que podían existir.

Y sobre Goku, pues se ha dedicado a compartir casi todo su tiempo con su hijo Goten. Después de siete años de estar muerto quería pasar todo el tiempo posible conociendo y compartiendo con su hijo. No ha sido difícil ya que ambos son como dos gotas de agua, y además Goten es un niño muy alegre y cariñoso. Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber tomado la decisión de morir ante Cell tantos años atrás y no haber tenido la oportunidad de estar con él aquellos siete años. Se preguntaba si su hijo podría recriminarlo algún día por haber tomado esa decisión tan dolorosa… pero al mirar los ojos de Goten, al ver esa mirada pura, y sobre todo conocerlo tanto durante estos casi cuatro años, le hicieron ver que Goten jamás intentaría reprocharle nada, y las dudas que sentía se desvanecían en un instante, Goten no podría sentir rencor alguno contra él, era un niño demasiado bueno de corazón, al igual que Milk, que aunque fuera regañona lo compensaba siendo la gran madre y esposa que es. Ella también había sufrido mucho con su partida y no le había sacado en cara nada, e incluso si lo hiciera tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. El saiya de cabello alborotado sentía que haría todo para reparar esa deuda y que ambos puedan ser felices, al igual que a Gohan y a toda la gente que ama.

Es una mañana tranquila, con un cielo casi totalmente despejado, a excepción de algunos pocos nubarrones moviéndose lentamente. Pero a pesar de que el sol era radiante una singular brisa gélida podía sentirse en el ambiente, como advirtiendo que algo sucedería… Así, comienza esta nueva gran aventura, en que muchas cosas cambiarán…

"Así es Goten, ¡muy bien hijo!" –exclamó Goku después que su hijo le conectara un feroz puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder algunos metros.

"Gracias papá" –respondió con el brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza debido a la vergüenza, ese gesto tan característico que había heredado de su padre.

"Bueno hijo, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya sabes como se pone tu mamá cuando nos atrasamos en llevar la comida" –dijo con una risita nerviosa.

Goten también sonrió, el recordar los retos que su mamá le daba a su papá le causaban mucha risa. Ni siquiera a él, que era su hijo, Milk lo regañaba tanto como lo hacía con su padre.

_En el Templo de Kamisama._

En aquel sagrado lugar cada uno de sus moradores realiza sus típicas actividades, Piccoro se encuentra muy concentrado meditando, mientras mister Popo y Dende están regando las plantas del templo, a la vez que conversan. Todo transcurre normal, cuando de improviso, Dende deja caer su regadora, la que al chocar contra el suelo produce un estrepitoso sonido. Mister Popo, exaltado, mira preocupado a Dende.

"Kamisamas, ¿qué le basó?"

Dende fija su mirada en la de su amigo y vacila antes de contestar.

"Me pareció escuchar una voz que gritaba por ayuda" –contestó, todavía vacilante.

"¿De quién, Kamisamas?" –preguntó extrañado.

Antes de que Dende pudiera contestarle sintió nuevamente como un desgarrador grito de auxilio bombardeaba su mente.

"¡¡¡¡Auxilio, Dende!!!!!!" "¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!!!" –alcanzó a gritar la voz en forma perturbadora, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Dende abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, como nunca lo había visto Mister Popo, y salió corriendo a toda prisa al lugar donde meditaba Piccoro. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vió que Piccoro ya no meditaba; sus ojos tenían la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

"Usted también sintió ese grito, ¿verdad señor Piccoro?" –preguntó Dende, aunque ya tenía completa certeza de cual sería la respuesta.

"Sí, Dende. Fue un grito demasiado perturbador" –contesta el namek con evidente preocupación.

Mister Popo llegó al lugar de sus amigos, y consternado pregunta que es lo que sucede.

"¡Es el patriarca, Mister Popo! ¡Estoy seguro que era el Patriarca de nuevo Namek, está en peligro!" –contestó Dende con mucha angustia.

Mister Popo abrió la boca sorprendido, Nuevo Namek se encontraba a miles de años luz de la Tierra, pero aún así el Patriarca había logrado comunicarse telepáticamente con sus congéneres de este planeta. Debía tratarse de una situación de mucho peligro.

Piccoro cerró los ojos invocando concentración. Tras varios segundos, interrumpió los preocupados pensamientos de Mister Popo y de Dende.

"Por más que lo intento no logró sentir el ki del Patriarca, ni tampoco de los otros nameks" –dijo el namek mayor con preocupación. "Dende, llama a Goku, él puede sentir energías con más precisión que yo".

"Sí, señor Piccoro" –respondió presuroso el Kamisama de la Tierra.

**Camino al hogar de Goku y Goten…**

Padre e hijo recién comenzaban a caminar con dirección a su hogar, cuando de repente, Goku escucha una voz en su mente.

"Goku, señor Goku"

"¿Dende? ¿Eres tú?" –pregunta Goku, aún inseguro de quien lo llamaba.

"Sí señor Goku, por favor necesitamos que venga enseguida para acá" –dijo con voz temblorosa.

Goku solo por el tono de voz pudo saber que se trataba de algo grave.

"Enseguida Dende" –contestó, para luego hablarle a Goten. "Hijo, tengo que ir al Templo de Kamisama, llévale la comida a tu mami por favor, trataré de volver pronto" –le explicó.

Su hijo lo mira extrañado.

"¿Ocurre algo malo papá?"

"Espero que no" –contestó, sin saber tampoco lo que estaba pasando. "Nos vemos, hijito" se despidió Goku. Acto seguido, colocó sus dos dedos en la frente y se teletransportó hacia el Templo de Kamisama.

**En Capsule Corp. **

"¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¡Abre de una buena vez esa cámara de gravedad antes de que te la eche abajo!!!"

Los gritos se podían escuchar a muchos metros, debido a su aguda voz.

"Ah, maldita mujer. A veces me dan ganas de estrangularla" –refunfuñó Vegeta. "Y aunque no es mala idea no sé quién me daría de comer después" –reflexionó con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, pensó en ese momento en cuanto había cambiado su vida a través de todos estos años. Activó el botón para abrir la puerta de su templo ya resignado y preparado para escuchar los regaños de su mujer, a los que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

"Vegeta, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entrenes como bestia, mira como sales de esa porquería, todo ensangrentado" –le decía a la vez que lo miraba buscándole heridas más graves, o si solamente tenía su dosis común de sangre después de cada entrenamiento.

"¿Y cuantas veces más te tendré que decir lo mismo? No me voy a detener hasta lograr ser un Super Saiyajin 3" –terminó de decir apretando el puño.

"Vegeta, estamos en paz, no tienes porque entrenar tanto, ¿sabes?".

"Nunca se sabe que pasará en el futuro" –afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

"Sabes, sé que a veces soy una molestia para ti, pero lo hago porque me preocupas amor" –dijo suavizando su voz. "¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó en tu último entrenamiento? No quiero que te arriesgues tanto, menos ahora que no tenemos semillas del ermitaño" –mencionó a la vez que tomaba su mano.

"Mujer, este soy yo, nací para luchar y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y no me digas amor que me molestan esas cursilerías".

Bulma sonrió resignada. Después de todo, habían cosas que Vegeta jamás cambiaría, y esa es también una de las razones por las que tanto lo amaba.

"Está bien, está bien" –dijo aceptando que esta vez no sacaba nada con discutirle. "Pero prométeme que tendrás más cuidado, aunque sólo sea un poco más, ¿Sí?" –preguntó en un tono suplicante, un tono que a Vegeta le costaba contradecir.

"Está bien, mujer, tendré un poco más de cuidado. No seas tan exagerada. ¿Qué hay de comer? –preguntó a la vez que se tocaba el estómago.

"¡Ah, saiyajins!!!! Sino piensan en pelear piensan en comer" –refunfuñó molesta. "En fin que más da, ya debería estar acostumbrada" –dijo luego de un suspiro. "Ven y date prisa, si es que no quieres quedarte sin comida" – le ordenó tajante.

Vegeta sonrió levemente, Bulma seguía igual que siempre a pesar de los años, ciertamente hay cosas que jamás cambian. Y terminando de pensar en aquello, partió raudo siguiendo a Bulma al comedor sintiendo que ya le sonaban las tripas.

**Templo de Kamisama. **

Piccoro y Dende ya le habían informado a Goku lo que habían sentido ambos y ahora el moreno se encuentra concentrado tratando de localizar los ki de los nameks. A Dende se lo comía la impaciencia, y luego de unos 4 o 5 minutos, ya sin aguantar más, lo interrumpe.

"Señor Goku, ¿no los logra sentir verdad?"

Goku alzó la mirada.

"No, Dende. No sé que es lo que pasa pero por más que lo intento no puedo sentir sus ki. Es muy extraño, debería sentirlos" –menciona consternado.

Piccoro reflexiona el porque no lograban sentir los kis de sus congéneres de Nuevo Namek… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que las presencias de los habitantes de todo un planeta desaparecieran? La gran distancia no era un problema para Goku, él debía sentir sus presencias si o si… Pero y si tal vez era porque estaban… muertos… enseguida agitó la cabeza como para sacarse aquellos pensamientos tan negativos, pero la idea no quería irse de su mente. Sin embargo no quiso decir nada, para no preocupar aún más a Dende.

"Ya sé. Iré donde Kaiosama, él puede ver todo lo que ocurre en esta galaxia, seguro que él sabrá lo que está ocurriendo en Nuevo Namek" –dijo el saiya esperanzado.

"Buenas ideas, Gokus" –respondió mister Popo esperanzado también.

"Sí, ve lo mas pronto posible y después nos avisas que pasa" –le dijo Piccoro.

"¡Claro amigos! tengan fe en que todo estará bien" –Goku inyectó optimismo.

"Suerte, señor Goku" –le deseó Dende con toda la esperanza del mundo.

"Gracias, Dende"

Un segundo más tarde, Goku desaparece.

"Señor Piccoro, ¿cree que todo estará bien?" –preguntó Dende buscando una respuesta que le diera esperanza.

"Sí Dende, no te preocupes" –dijo aparentando tranquilidad, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo.

No obstante, Dende notó que el semblante de Piccoro no parecía estar en consonancia con sus palabras.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una extraña estrella fugaz

Capítulo 2: Una extraña estrella fugaz

**En casa de Goku.**

Goten había llegado recién con el almuerzo, mientras le explicaba a su madre porque su padre no había llegado con él. Obviamente a Milk no es que le encantará la noticia.

"Sí, mamá. Mi papá tuvo que irse porque Dende lo llamaba" –terminó de explicar finalmente.

"Otra vez deja botada a su familia, sino es una cosa es otra, grrrr –refunfuñó entre dientes. "En fin, ojalá llegué pronto o se quedará sin almorzar" –agregó iracunda.

"Oye mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Trunks después de almorzar?" –preguntó Goten con su mejor carita de cordero degollado para conmoverla.

"Mmmm…" –reflexionó algunos segundos- "… bueno está bien, pero no llegues tarde, ¿ya?"

"¡Claro mamá, descuida!" –respondió Goten con gran alegría. Sí hay algo que le encantaba hacer eso era jugar con su gran amigo.

**Planeta de Kaiosama.**

Kaiosama tomaba una siesta plácidamente en su hamaca, mientras Bubbles lavaba los platos (¡que abusivo!) cuando de improviso Goku aparece justo al lado de él. Kaiosama llega a saltar de su hamaca debido al susto.

"Goku, ¿acaso me quieres matar?" –preguntó mientras se sujetaba el pecho, tratando de que no se le saliera el corazón.

"Perdona Kaiosama, no quería asustarte" –dijo él con su mano detrás de la cabeza. "Es que está pasando algo grave".

"¿Qué sucede?" –inquirió Kaiosama.

"Es que Piccoro y Dende sintieron gritos de auxilio del Patriarca de nuevo Namek, pero ni yo ni Piccoro podemos sentir los ki de ninguno de los nameks que viven allí, y como tú puedes ver todo lo que pasa en esta galaxia vine para que me digas si puedes ver lo que está pasando"

"Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes lo haré enseguida, Goku"

"Gracias, Kaiosama" –agradeció con una sonrisa.

De inmediato, Kaiosama, el dios de la Galaxia Norte, estira sus antenitas para ver que es lo que sucede realmente en Nuevo Namek.

**En otro lugar, muy alejado de ciudad Satan…**

En aquél sitio falta poco para que comienze a amanecer, las estrellas todavía son claras en el cielo y la luna aún ilumina con fuerza. No hay indicio alguno de civilización, sólo un gran bosque y animales que comienzan a despertar junto al frío de la mañana. Si alguna persona hubiera alzado su mirada hacia el cielo hubiera notado como una estrella fugaz descendía rápidamente a través del firmamento… pero pronto hubiera visto que no era sólo una estrella fugaz…

**Planeta de Kaiosama.**

"No logró ver que pasa" –dijo el Kaio decepcionado de sí mismo y después de un leve suspiro.

Goku se sorprendió mucho con su respuesta, porque sabe bien que Kaiosama puede ver todo lo que pasa en la Galaxia del Norte. Antes de que Goku le preguntara la razón del porque no podía ver nada, Kaiosama habla:

"Es como si a Nuevo Namek lo hubieran sacado de su órbita habitual, esa es una de las causas por las que no logró ver nada, pero lo más extraño de todo…"

Kaiosama quedó en silencio, como si no quisiera decir nada más.

"¿Qué es eso tan extraño?" –preguntó más preocupado aún.

"Hay una espesa nube de polvo y rocas alrededor de todo ese sector, que no me deja ver absolutamente nada" –respondió cada vez más preocupado.

Esto se ponía más y más extraño. Ambos quedan en silencio pensando que podría estar pasando. Luego de varios segundos, Goku rompe el silencio.

"Kaiosama, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Kaioshin?"

"Lo siento, Goku, no lo sé. Pero apenas sepa de él te avisaré. Voy a comunicarme con los demás Kaiosamas para ver si saben algo, todo esto que está pasando es muy raro. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme bastante"

"Yo también Kaiosama… yo también" –respondió presintiendo que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir. "Bueno, voy a volver a la Tierra, si sabes algo más me avisas de favor Kaiosama" –le pidió.

"Claro, Gokú, ve con cuidado" –respondió con una seriedad que no es habitual en él.

Acto seguido, el moreno se teletransporta al Templo de Kamisama.

**Templo de Kamisama. **

Goku le explica a todos la situación, haciendo que se preocupen aún más. Todo resultaba muy extraño.

"Rayos, esto comienza a frustrarme. ¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada más??" –preguntó Piccoro evidenciando ya cierta desesperación.

"Le dije a Kaiosama que le avisará a Kaioshin, él puede teletransportarse sin necesidad de sentir un ki"

"¿Y tú no puedes sentir el ki de Kaioshin?" –preguntó enseguida el namek con capa.

"Ya lo intenté pero no puedo; eso también es extraño. Debería sentirlo a menos que estuviese en los confines del universo".

Piccoro mira hacia el suelo tomándose la barbilla; como resultado de aquellas palabras, él, como también Dende y mister Popo, quedaron pensativos.

"¡Ya sé! Voy a tratar de sentir energías de habitantes cercanos a Nuevo Namek, tal vez logre averiguar algo" –les dijo Goku tratando de buscar soluciones.

"Sí, es buena idea, espero que tengas suerte"

"Eso espero, Piccoro"

En otro lugar, muy alejado de Ciudad Satan… 

El meteorito desciende velozmente hasta chocar con gran fuerza contra el suelo, produciendo un cráter de gran envergadura y de mediana profundidad. Cuando el gran polvo del impacto se desvanece, se puede ver claramente que no se trata de un meteorito, sino de una nave espacial de pequeño tamaño y de un color metálico profundo. No se puede ver ninguna ventana o abertura a través de ella. Pero de pronto la nave comienza a partirse, saliendo una intensa luz a través de su interior, contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche. Pocos segundos después se logra ver una figura saliendo de la nave. A la distancia parece tener figura humana; se detiene en la puerta de la nave, como si contemplará con curiosidad el lugar en el que había aterrizado. Comienza a caminar lentamente subiendo por el cráter hasta contemplar completamente todo el lugar. Respira profundamente intensas bocanadas de aire, y tras comprobar que la atmósfera es respirable, levita y comienza a volar a toda velocidad por encima del enorme bosque…

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy dándole un poquito de suspenso preparando el ambiente para lo que viene xD


	3. Capítulo 3: Una noticia muy triste

**Capítulo 3: Una noticia muy triste**

Goten había terminado de almorzar y sin siquiera reposar llamó emocionado a su amigo por teléfono.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal Trunks?"

"¡Que tal! ¿Cómo te va Goten?" –le respondió enseguida muy animado.

"Muy bien, ¿oye puedo ir a jugar contigo a tu casa?"

"Claro, claro. Tengo un juego nuevo en mi playstation 10.000, ¡es fantástico! ¡Hay que matar miles de zombies y hay mucha sangre!"

"¡Genial! Voy a toda velocidad para allá, espérame, ¿si?"

"Síp"

Goten cortó y partió a toda velocidad a Capsule Corp. a jugar con su amigo Trunks. Él, mientras tanto, fue a pedirle permiso a su mamá; un error muy común en él era invitar a sus amigos sin siquiera pedir permiso, y después acordarse de eso y pedirle permiso a su madre, que era mucho más vulnerable que su "gentil" padre.

Al llegar al comedor vió que sus padres estaban allí listos para servirse el almuerzo. Sabía que su padre era mucho menos permisivo que su mamá, de hecho ya varias veces le había dicho que no le gustaba que se juntara con el hijo de Kakarotto. No obstante, avanzó y decidió pedirle permiso a ambos.

"Mamá, papá, viene Goten a jugar conmigo, ¿puede venir acá verdad?" –preguntó sin disimular su ansiedad.

"Claro hijo, diviértete" –le sonrió su madre guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

"Trunks, has perdido condición física, después de comer te voy a llevar a la cápsula de gravedad. Y en vez de jugar juegos inútiles con el hijo de Kakarotto deberías entrenar con él, después de todo es un buen oponente para ti" –dice a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

"Vamos, Vegeta. Es solo un niño, no seas tan duro con él. No estamos en tu planeta recuerdas, estamos en la Tierra" –le recordó Bulma.

"Lo sé bien mujer, si Trunks hubiera estado en mi planeta con lo maricón que lo tienes tú no habría resistido ni dos días" –afirmó con desdeño.

"De acuerdo papá, juego un rato hoy y te prometo que todo el resto de la semana entrenaré muy duro contigo y con Goten" –interrumpió antes que Bulma y Vegeta discutieran sobre la educación de Trunks, como siempre.

Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción, después de todo su hijo tenía sangre de la gran raza saiyajin, no podía permitir que Trunks se volviera un debilucho como todo el resto de patéticos humanos. Se levantó de la mesa y tomando a Trunks de su ropa le dijo:

"Ven, después comeremos, no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos a entrenar mientras llega el hijo de Kakarotto".

"De acuerdo, papá" –contestó, sabiendo de sobra que entrenar con su papá era casi una tortura. "Ojalá llegues pronto Goten" –terminó riendo Trunks sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Bulma los vió alejarse y miró hacia el cielo, pidiéndole a éste que le diera paciencia.

**En un planeta cercano a nuevo Namek. **

Goku acaba de teletransportarse al sentir el ki débil de una persona. Se trata del planeta vecino a Nuevo Namek. El cielo oscurecido dificultaba la visión pero aún así pudo notar que la superficie del suelo estaba toda chamuscada, como si algo lo hubiera quemado recientemente, tan recientemente que los gases tóxicos procedentes de la carbonización aún se sentían en el aire y hacía difícil respirar con normalidad. Si es que hubo algo antes allí no quedó ni el más mínimo rastro de aquello. El ki que había sentido en un principio aún estaba cerca pero muy débil. Goku busca a su alrededor el origen del ki y tras recorrer el lugar varios segundos ve un cuerpo semienterrado. Enseguida corre hacia allá y entre sus brazos toma al extraño ser.

"¿Pero que pasó aquí? ¡Resista!" –le decía al tiempo que lo incorporaba.

Era una persona de tipo verdoso, no muy diferente a los humanos. Lamentablemente se encuentra tan herido, que no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Goku ve con impotencia como no puede hacer nada para salvarle la vida, muriendo finalmente en sus brazos.

"Esto es terrible" –pensó para sí mismo contemplando con lástima el cuerpo de aquel fallecido. Seguramente habrían muchos más, pero no quedaba rastro de nada. Todo el planeta era ahora solo un inmenso desierto chamuscado.

**Planeta Tierra. **

El ser que salió de la nave espacial vuela a toda velocidad a través del cielo, cuando de súbito se detiene en lo alto de otro bosque y observa cuidadosamente todo el lugar.

"Es un buen planeta" –pensó enseguida. "Me recuerda mucho a mi planeta"

Segundos después saca un extraño artefacto de su bolsillo y lo activa. El aparato se abre hacia todos lados y comienza a emitir unos sonidos intermitentes. El sujeto lo mira con sumo cuidado.

"Ya veo" –murmura para sí mismo a la vez que apagaba el artefacto. "Debo darme prisa, muy pronto ellos estarán aquí y será demasiado tarde" –terminó de decir a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Enseguida siguió volando a toda velocidad.

**En el lugar en que se encuentra Goku **

El saiyajin de cabello alborotado aún se encuentra rastreando aquel lugar desolado del planeta, viendo si aún puede ayudar a alguien y poder saber que fue lo que ocurrió.

"Goku, Goku" –puede sentir que dice una voz en su mente.

"Kaiosama, ¡que bueno escucharte!. ¿Ya sabes que está pasando?" –preguntó con gran ansiedad.

"No lo sé todavía… pero tengo que decirte algo muy grave" –dijo con un temblor de voz.

"¿Que cosa Kaiosama?" –preguntó con más preocupación si cabe, al sentirle ese quiebre en la voz.

"Prepárate para que lo que vas a escuchar…" –le advirtió.

"Vamos Kaiosama, no me pongas más nervioso" –respondió demostrando su ansiedad.

"Ya sé lo que es aquella nube de polvo que cubría todo el sector de Nuevo Namek…" –dijo desconsolado.

Al sentir la tristeza en la voz de Kaiosama, Goku sintió miedo de preguntar… pero tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Qué es?" –preguntó finalmente, aunque sintiendo temor de la respuesta.

"Goku… eran los restos de Nuevo Namek… El planeta entero explotó, solo queda polvo especial… Lo siento"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!! ¡¡No puede ser!!" –exclamó Goku, abriendo los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Nuevo Namek, el planeta que había sido destinado a toda la raza del mismo nombre después de la destrucción de su planeta natal por causa de Freezer, ahora sólo era pedazos de roca y polvo flotando sin destino en la infinidad del espacio. Todo un planeta, con todos sus nameks habitantes, con todos sus seres vivos, habían desaparecido a causa de un cataclismo desconocido… Goku apretó sus puños lleno de impotencia y dolor, y mirando fijamente el horizonte sombrío del planeta en el cual estaba, comprendió que algo terrible estaba por pasar… tanto en Nuevo Namek como este planeta desconocido para él, todo ser viviente murió sin siquiera poder hacer algo. La impotencia se apoderó de su alma, tal como un gato caza a un ratón…

**Continuará.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Se acerca el peligro

Capítulo 4: Se acerca el peligro.

_En un centro comercial de Ciudad Satan._

Mucha gente se aglomeraba en el inmenso mall, cada uno buscando sus propios intereses. En la sección de ropa, cosméticos y perfumes, se hallaban muchas más mujeres que hombres. En cambio, en la sección de computación y deportes se reunían más hombres. El lugar ciertamente era el mayor templo que se le podía hacer al consumismo, aunque eso no impedía que se pudiera pasar bien en un lugar así… sobre todo cuando vas con tú pareja y amigos.

"¿Y que tal me veo, Gohan?" –preguntó con entusiasmo Videl.

"Por supuesto que te ves muy linda, Videl" –afirmó él con una sonrisa.

La chica sonrió feliz. Conocía muy bien a Gohan y sabía que su amado no le mentiría. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la caja para comprar aquel vestido.

"¿Y Krilin y Número 18?" –le preguntó el moreno mientras caminaban.

"Mmmm… no sé en realidad, tu sabes como son esos dos, Krilin va hacia donde su mujer le diga" –rió animadamente.

"Jajaja, si tienes razón, amor" –rió también muy divertido.

Y efectivamente un poco más allá se encontraba Número 18 con Krilin en la sección de revistas. Pero muy extrañamente, esta vez Krilin la había llevado a ella, claro que rogándole para que lo siguiera.

"Aún no puedo creer que le vayas a comprar esas revistas indecentes a ese viejo libidinoso" –comentó la androide con fastidio.

"No amor, si el maestro me pidió revistas de cultura y ciencia" –aclaró el chiquitín.

18 dio tal carcajada, que si hubiera sido más sonora capaz que hubiese echado abajo la tienda.

"¿El maestro Roshi viendo revistas decentes?" –preguntó con total incredulidad.

"Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad, aunque usted no lo crea" –parodió la frase del célebre programa de Ripley. "Aunque sólo las pidió como accesorios a las revistas que me pide siempre ejeje" –afirmó muy divertido.

**Templo de Kamisama.**

Piccoro, Dende, y mister Popo se encontraban reunidos en el exterior, sumamente preocupados por lo que había sucedido con sus familiares de Namek, cuando en un instante Goku aparece delante de ellos. Al verlo, una esperanza renació en Dende y mister Popo, mientras Piccoro más realista, o quizás más negativo, ya se estaba preparando para lo peor.

"¡Señor Goku! ¿Cómo le fue?" –preguntó Dende aunando esperanzas de que todo estaría bien.

Goku baja la mirada. Suspiró profundamente mientras sentía que sus pulsaciones aumentaban. Un nudo en su garganta le obligó a tragar saliva para deshacerlo. Era una situación muy dolorosa tener que decir esto. Alzó la vista nuevamente pensando en la mejor forma en que podría decirlo, pero sabía que de cualquier manera, dijera como lo dijera, no podría aminorar el dolor que iban a sentir todos.

"Nuevo Namek…" –tomó otro profundo respiro y prosiguió. "Nuevo Namek explotó" –terminó de decir mientras cierra su puño.

Dende cayó de rodillas, mientras lágrimas comienzan a surcar su rostro. Piccoro apretó ambos puños con tanta fuerza que comenzó a salir sangre de ellos. Mister Popo tragó saliva y comenzó a rezar por las almas de todos los que murieron en Nuevo Namek.

El silencio se apoderó de todo el ambiente por largos segundos, haciendo que sólo sus respiraciones de dolor pudieran sentirse. Piccoro fue el que finalmente rompió el doloroso silencio con una pregunta.

"¿Sabes cómo fue? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"

"Todavía no lo sé Piccoro, pero Kaiosama esta tratando de averiguar más. Ojalá que Kaioshin aparezca pronto; esto es muy grave. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos que está pasando" –dijo Goku con mucha incertidumbre y tristeza.

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar.**

El individuo que vino en aquella nave espacial detiene súbitamente su vuelo, mientras sus ojos se enfocan perdidamente en el horizonte.

"Puedo sentir una energía muy poderosa que acaba de llegar, se sale del común de la gente de este planeta" –murmuró a la vez que seguía pensando en aquella energía. "También puedo sentir otra presencia poderosa, no tanto como la primera pero también se sale de la escala normal de este planeta" –afirmó mientras la dirección de su mirada ascendía hacia al cielo.

"No sabía que había seres con este nivel de poder en este planeta… pero en fin, tengo un objetivo que cumplir, ya falta muy poco para que ellos estén aquí. Aunque me llama la atención esa energía… tal vez haga un cambio de planes, si es que me queda tiempo…" –volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino para luego seguir su vuelo a toda velocidad.

**En Capsule Corp.**

Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban entrenando en la cámara de gravedad ambos convertidos en Super Saiyas; habían estado luchando durante varios minutos, y aunque como es obvio Vegeta domina, Trunks le ha logrado acertar algunos golpes certeros, lo que ha sorprendido a Vegeta de sobremanera. Justo en eso se siente el timbre de la cámara de gravedad.

"Ya debe ser esa mujer que viene a molestar" –dijo el príncipe con fastidio.

Pero se equivocó, al abrir la puerta vio como Goten esperaba a la salida de la cámara de gravedad. Al verlo ahí, le dio gracia pensar que en realidad hubiera preferido que fuese Bulma, aunque le hubiese gritado.

"Disculpe señor Vegeta, no quería molestarlo, pero la tía Bulma me dijo que aquí estaba Trunks" –explicó el hijo menor de Goku, sin notar que Trunks estaba junto a su padre.

"Descuida enano, vayan a jugar"

"Gracias papá, ¡sígueme Goten!"

"Ah, hola Trunks, jeje." –saludó Goten al notar que su amigo también estaba ahí. "¡Vamos!"

Vegeta los vió alejarse y quedó pensativo. De sorpresa, recuerdos de su niñez se vinieron a su mente, aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que siempre lo iban a acompañar. Pensó en la suerte que tenía Trunks de vivir una infancia feliz y él también se alegraba por eso. De repente sacudió su cabeza, como para sacarse esos pensamientos.

"Demonios, me estoy ablandando" –dijo para volver en sí. "Vivir en este planeta realmente afecta la mente. Mejor iré a hablar con Bulma para que arregle el control de gravedad, de nuevo resultó averiado" –gruñó al saber que Bulma volvería a regañarlo, ya que solamente ayer lo había arreglado.

**En otro lugar.**

"Encontré la primera" –dijo el desconocido sujeto, mientras guardaba un objeto en su bolsillo. "Teniendo esto ya tengo ventaja, con sólo una más terminaré mi misión" –afirmó con suficiencia, aunque tras recordar algo agregó enseguida, "Aunque me sigue llamando la atención aquella energía".

Volviendo a concentrarse en su objetivo el tipo extrajo de su bolsillo el artefacto que sacó la primera vez, el cual vuelve a abrirse en todas direcciones y a emitir sonidos intermitentes. Tras examinarlo, el sujeto levitó y se fue a toda velocidad.

"Bien, ahora voy por la segunda"

**En el centro comercial.**

Krilin, A-18, Videl y Gohan se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un restaurant comiendo una deliciosa pizza, acompañada también de unos sabrosos jugos de frutilla y mora.

"Bueno muchachos, ¿y cuando piensan casarse?" –preguntó Krilin con malicia, sabiendo que esa pregunta incomodaría a los chicos.

Gohan y Videl botan parte del jugo por la pregunta tan sorpresiva, a la vez que ambos se sonrojan rápidamente.

Krilin sonríe, ambos después de todo son tímidos.

"Ehhhmm… bueno…" –Gohan intentó articular palabras mientras sentía que su garganta se quemaba por los nervios- "… Yo creo que es muy pronto todavía, ¿no crees Videl?" –le preguntó a su pareja con nerviosismo.

"Ehhhmm… pues sí, yo también creo que es muy pronto" –aunque no podía verse a sí misma, sintió como su sangre se iba a la cara y la ponía colorada.

"Nada de eso, cuando hay amor nada es pronto. Además hacen buena pareja" –mencionó la androide, haciendo que ambos se pusieran aún más nerviosos y sonrojados.

"Jejeje… bueno ya veremos que pasa más adelante" –contestó Gohan.

"Sí, en realidad no es mala idea que nos casemos, ¿no crees Gohan?" –le preguntó Videl, animada por la opinión de la androide, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a su pareja.

Gohan tragó saliva y se rió del puro nerviosismo. Todos se ríen de lo divertido de la situación.

**En el Templo de Kamisama.**

Goku estaba conversando telepáticamente con Kaiosama.

"¿Así que todavía no sabes nada de Kaioshin?" –preguntó con consternación.

"Así es Goku, es muy raro que no hayan noticias de él, ninguno de los Kaiosamas sabe absolutamente nada, pero sigo buscando en mi galaxia a ver si puedo encontrarlo".

"Sigue intentándolo, Kaiosama. Ojalá puedas pillarlo"

Piccoro interrumpe la conversación de súbito, al pensar en algo que se les había pasado por alto.

"Se han puesto a pensar que si Nuevo Namek desapareció, eso significa que las esferas de Namek también desaparecieron…" –afirmó con preocupación.

Al escuchar estas palabras todos abrieron los ojos consideradamente, al ver que Piccoro tenía razón. Aún no terminaban de digerir las palabras de Piccoro cuando Kaiosama les dice otra cosa, incluso más desconcertante.

"Muchachos, muchachos, buscando a Kaioshin acabo de ver en el espacio cinco naves que se aproximan a gran velocidad hacia su planeta" –dijo Kaiosama alarmado.

"¿Que estás diciendo?" –dijo Goku totalmente sorprendido.

"No sé quienes sean, pero estarán allí en unos 45 minutos aproximadamente"

Todos se miraron con gran preocupación, sin poder saber todavía que diablos está ocurriendo.

**Continuará.**

Hola! fin del cuarto capítulo y espero que te este gustando este fic, aunque si ya llegaste hasta acá yo creo q si porque sino serías masoquista xD En el siguiente capítulo comenzara a dilucidarse con mas certeza la historia, salu2!!


	5. Capítulo 5: Enfrentamiento

Capítulo 5: Enfrentamiento.

En una montaña extremadamente empinada, que ni el mejor escalador podría desafíar, el sujeto desconocido volaba a su alrededor portando un extraño artefacto en su mano, a la vez que los sonidos intermitentes que emitía se hacian más y más fuertes. Por fin, sus ojos brillaron al ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba

"Muy bien" –se dijo mientras tomaba en su mano el objeto de su búsqueda.

De pronto giró su cabeza sin motivo alguno, como si algo lejano hacia su oeste le hubiese llamado la atención. Una mirada atenta y de concentración apareció en su rostro.

"Puedo sentir otra energía de gran poder no muy lejos de este lugar. Esto me termina de confirmar que sí hay seres de un poder respetable en este planeta" –dijo para sí mismo. "Bien, ahora ya tengo lo que quería, como aún me queda tiempo haré una pequeña visita a la energía más fuerte que siento".

En un instante se elevó a toda velocidad ascendiendo por los cielos.

**En Capsule Corp.**

Bulma se encontraba en su pasatiempo favorito, discutir con Vegeta xD, cuando de pronto nota que Vegeta ya no le presta atención.

"Vegeta, ¿te sucede algo?" –preguntó al notar que Vegeta tenía esa mirada solamente cuando algo le preocupaba.

El príncipe saiya estaba tan extrañado que no le importó contestarle a su esposa el objeto de su contrariedad.

"Me pareció sentir un ki extraño cerca de aquí, extraño pero poderoso, y no es de ningún insecto que conozca"

"¿Estás seguro Vegeta?" –preguntó su mujer confundida.

"Eso no deberías ni preguntarlo; en cosas así jamás me equivoco. Lo extraño es que el ki desapareció muy rápido" –agregó algo confundido.

Bulma quedó pensativa, era muy raro verle esa mirada a Vegeta, aquella mirada de preocupación.

"¿No estarás entrenando demasiado amor?"

"No es eso, tenlo por seguro mujer" –afirmó con completa seguridad. "Además, ¡no me digas amor!" –exigió gruñiendo.

Bulma sonrió levemente, Vegeta estaba preocupado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar pasar por alto que le dijera amor.

**En el Templo de Kamisama.**

La noticia de que cinco naves llegarían a la Tierra, aún chocaba en la mente de los allí presentes. El enigma de saber que rayos estaba pasando se presentaba más fuerte que nunca. 

"Goku, será mejor que vayas por semillas del ermitaño… las vamos a necesitar" –aseguró Piccoro, seguro ya de que un gran peligro se avecina.

"Tienes razón Piccoro, iré enseguida" –respondió de inmediato.

Sin demora, Goku ubica sus dedos en la frente y ubica el ki del maestro Karin, teletransportándose en seguida.

"¿Cómo sigues, Dende?" –preguntó el namek mayor preocupado por él.

"Aún tratando de asimilar todo lo que está pasando, señor Piccoro" –respondió Dende con profunda tristeza y un evidente quiebre en su voz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Piccoro no supo que responderle.

Mientras, Mister Popo sólo miró sin ánimo de decir nada.

**Camino al Templo de Kamisama.**

El sujeto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el templo, cuando notó que la energía que buscaba se movió en un instante hacia otro lugar.

"Es rápido" –se dijo sin dejar de volar.

_En la Torre Karin._

"¡Hola, maestro Karin!" –saludó Goku apenas vio al maestro un poco más allá.

"Goku, que alegría verte; ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás?" –respondió con alegría al ver a su antiguo discípulo.

"Triste maestro… es que Nuevo Namek desapareció y murieron todos los nameks de ahí" –mencionó apesadumbrado.

"Que atroz" –musitó el gato totalmente sorprendido.

"Sí, mucho maestro. Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, vine a ver si me puede convidar semillas del ermitaño, Piccoro y yo presentimos que algo malo va a suceder".

"Claro que sí, pero tengo poquitas. Ese goloso de Yayirobe a pesar de que las escondo no sé como las encuentra y se las termina comiendo el muy cerdo"

"Jajajaja, Yayirobe no ha cambiado nada verdad maestro" –río divertido.

"Nada, sigue igual de tonto y panzón. Estoy pensando seriamente en tirarlo torre abajo. Respecto a las semillas úsalas solo si es totalmente necesario" –le advirtió.

Goku no alcanzó a responder, al sentir como un gran ki venía a toda velocidad hacia la Torre. Era una energía extraña y difusa la que estaba sintiendo, como si apareciera y desapareciera en forma intermitente. A pesar de eso podía notar que la enorme energía se acercaba hacia acá a una gran velocidad.

"Usted también lo siente, ¿verdad Maestro?" –preguntó vacilante. Jamás había sentido un ki tan extraño y eso le hacía dudar de si realmente se trataba de un ki.

"Sí, es un ki enorme pero muy peculiar" –afirmó Karin mientras movía su bastón con nerviosismo, algo sumamente extraño en él.

No pudieron seguir haciendo suposiciones porque la energía se detuvo en seco. Precisamente detrás de ellos a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia.

"Ya esta aquí" –dijo Goku sin voltear.

Y al hacerlo, efectivamente pudo ver como una persona similar a un humano se encuentra mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, situado en el borde de la Torre, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba de espaldas en la pared. Se ve igual que un humano, pero por su enorme ki Goku sabe que no lo es.

Ante él se encuentra un sujeto de cabello negro muy desordenado, con unos cuantos mechones que caían por su frente, de tez blanca y ojos verdes, de estatura elevada, casi igual que la suya, ropa negra y manos cubiertas con guantes que dejaban al descubierto sólo sus dedos. Su mirada era agresiva, tanto que le hizo recordar a Vegeta cuando aún se encontraba bajo las órdenes de Freezer.

"¿Quién eres tú?" –preguntó Goku luego de tragar saliva.

"Solo alguien que viene a conocer tu poder de combate" –contestó el sujeto en forma cortante.

**En el Templo de Kamisama****.**

Piccoro acababa de detectar un gran ki justo en el lugar donde se encontraba Goku, era un ki enorme pero extraño, no era fácil detectarlo, esto le llamo mucho la atención.

"¿Pueden sentir ese ki enorme que está cerca de Goku?" –les preguntó a Mister Popo y Dende para confirmar si era difícil de detectar.

"Yo no siento nada señor Piccoro" –respondió Dende.

"Yo tamboco, Biccoros" –afirmó el negrito.

Piccoro había confirmado su sospecha con ellos. Pensó unos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. Luego giró su vista a los demás.

"Dende, Mister Popo, entren al Templo y no salgan de ahí" –ordenó.

"¿Bor qué? ¿Qué sucede Biccoros?" –preguntó confundido.

"Solo confíen en lo que les digo; voy donde se encuentra Goku"

Dende y Mister Popo se miraron confundidos, pero no lo pensaron dos veces y se refugian haciéndole caso a las palabras de Piccoro. El namek baja del templo a toda velocidad.

_En Capsule Corp._

"Puedo sentir de nuevo ese extraño ki, pero no logró ubicarlo bien" –balbuceó Vegeta para sí mismo.

"¿Dijiste algo, Vegeta?" –preguntó Bulma cada vez más confundida.

"Nada mujer" –contestó sin darle mayor importancia a su pregunta. Y sin avisarle nada, se fue a toda velocidad volando hacia el cielo.

"¡¡Arrrrrggghhh, como odio cuando hace eso y no me dice nada!! –gritó con gran frustración a la vez que pateó con fuerza una pared.

"Ay ay ay ay ay, ¡Vegeta me va a terminar fracturando el pie!" –exclamó con rabia infinita mientras su pie ardía por el dolor.

_En la Torre Karin.___

"¿Mi poder de pelea? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Qué buscas aquí?" –preguntó Goku con ansiedad.

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo respondiendo preguntas, luchemos y veré si mereces respuestas" –advirtió a la vez que chocaba su puño izquierdo contra la palma abierta de su mano derecha.

Gracias a esto el saiya dedujo enseguida que el sujeto debía ser zurdo. Goku eleva su ki vertiginosamente, sabiendo que tendría que luchar aunque no quiera. La mirada de ese sujeto estaba llena de decisión y lucharía dijera lo que le dijera. Justo en ese momento Piccoro llega al lugar y se queda suspendido en el aire, observando detenidamente a aquel sujeto de negro. Aún estando al lado de él, su ki era difícil de detectar, se elevaba y desaparecía constantemente.

El sujeto también observó al namek y su mirada perdió agresividad para reflejar un poco de curiosad y extrañeza.

"Ese es el dueño de la energía que sentí al lado del tipo de naranja. También es fuerte aunque su energía es más débil que la del otro" –pensó para sí.

"Goku, ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién es él? –preguntó con suma curiosidad y poniéndose alerta.

"Eso quisiera saber yo también Piccoro" –contestó enseguida. "Sólo quiero pedirte un favor…"

"¿Cuál?"

"No te metas en este combate"

Piccoro lo miró confundido por unos instantes, pero poco tardó en comprender que la sangre saiyajin de Goku era la que estaba hablando. Los saiyas habían nacido para luchar y eso él lo sabía bien. Respetaría el deseo de su amigo así que le asiente afirmativamente.

"No se preocupen, puedo luchar con los dos, no tengo inconvenientes" –aseguró el sujeto, pero extrañamente sin mostrar un tono de soberbia.

"No, yo seré tu oponente. Prepárate tu también" –le advirtió Goku.

Al examinar detenidamente su ki, a pesar de lo difuso que era, Goku notó que no era un ki maligno, algo que lo tranquilizó, aunque si podía sentir odio en el interior de ese sujeto, mucho odio. Comenzó a flotar hacia las afueras de la Torre, porque no quería que con la pelea se destruyera la casa del maestro Karín. Su contendiente lo esperó. Ambos quedan mirándose fijamente, estudiándose. El aire podía cortarse con una navaja.

Piccoro observa atentamente al muchacho con el que lucharía Goku, ciertamente era alguien fuera de lo común. Tenía un estado físico excelente y algunas cicatrices se dejaban ver en sus brazos dando cuenta de que ya había tenido duras batallas.

"Ya es hora" –afirma el muchacho.

Sin perder tiempo se lanza contra Goku.

_Continuará._

Hola! Con este capitulo se puede decir ke se termina la introduccion a la historia y van a comenzar a desenmarañarse muchas cosas, se viene lo mejor y muuuchas sorpresas en los proximos capitulos xD


	6. Capítulo 6: Rix Areydor

Capítulo 6: Rix Areydor

**Centro Comercial Satan. **

Todos se encontraban charlando animadamente sentados alrededor de la mesa, cuando de pronto Gohan quedó extrañamente callado_._

"¿Te pasa algo, amor?" –preguntó Videl, un poco inquieta al ver que su novio hacía varios segundos que no participaba en la conversación.

"Es que siento que el ki de mi papá subió rápidamente" –le respondió Gohan enseguida. "Tu también lo sientes, ¿verdad Krilin?" –dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Sí, acabo de sentirlo, pero no siento a nadie con él, a excepción de Piccoro. Debe estar entrenando Gohan, ya sabes como es tu papá. Despreocúpate" –le recomendó tranquilamente.

"Sí, tienes razón Krilin, debe estar entrenando. Mi papá nunca cambiará" –terminó esbozando una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, #18 también está extrañada con la situación, aunque no emite comentario alguno.

**En el cielo. Varios kilómetros más abajo de la cúpula de la Torre Karin. **

"Demonios, perdí el ki de ese sujeto. Es muy rápido" –pensó Vegeta. "Pero puedo sentir el ki de Kakarotto y cada vez sube más. Definitivamente no está entrenando. Además el último rastro de ki que sentí de ese sujeto se dirigía hacia allá…"

Sin pensarlo más Vegeta se dirige a gran velocidad al lugar donde siente el ki de Goku.

**En el cielo cercano a la Torre Karin. **

Goku se coloca en posición de defensa para recibir la embestida de su oponente y siente el choque del puño izquierdo estrellarse contra sus brazos. La fuerza del impacto lo hace retroceder algunos metros. Aquel sujeto tiene mucha fuerza y es seguro que aún no la utiliza toda. Sin tiempo de pensar algo más esquiva otro golpe que le lanza por la espalda, pero no alcanza a esquivar el siguiente, porque siente una patada en plena boca del estómago. Seguidamente comienza a recibir golpes sucesivos a una velocidad impresionante.

"Rayos, este tipo es muy veloz" –piensa Goku. "Debo reaccionar rápido o este combate acabará muy pronto".

Acto seguido, aprovechando que su oponente se encuentra atacándolo, Goku le da un feroz cabezazo, que lo obliga a cesar su ataque durante un instante.

"¡Ay ay ay ay, si que tienes la cabeza dura!" –soltó Goku, a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza.

El sujeto no refleja dolor alguno aunque lo queda mirando con curiosidad. Pero fue muy poco lo que duró esta pausa en el combate, ya que aquel sujeto se mueve enseguida y lo conecta con ambas manos entrelazadas en plena cabeza, enviando a Goku a descender algunos metros. El dolor de su cráneo se incremento aún más.

"No deberías mostrar debilidad frente a tu oponente, porque la puede aprovechar" –dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Es sólo un consejo" –dijo sin que su voz denotara emoción alguna, aunque por el brillo de sus ojos se podía ver que era una situación divertida para él.

Goku rió de buena gana con su mano detrás de la cabeza avergonzado. "Tienes mucha razón" –contestó todavía riéndose.

Piccoro siente vergüenza ajena y se tapa los ojos con la mano para no tener que seguir viendo esa situación tan vergonzosa.

"Pero no pasará de nuevo" –le aseguró Goku al muchacho. ¡Y ahora vamos a seguir luchando! –le gritó con emoción.

La pelea tenía tal velocidad que habían avanzado muchos metros alejándose de la Torre Karin. Piccoro los sigue y analiza cada movimiento del oponente de Goku.

"Es muy rápido; demasiado. En ese nivel Goku no podrá hacerle frente" –sentenció el namek.

Y así era, ya que Goku rápidamente comienza a perder terreno. La lucha es desigual. El saya se ve obligado a retroceder en todo momento intentando esquivar y bloquear los golpes constantes de su oponente. Tras alejar al sujeto con una onda de ki expansiva, Goku toma un leve respiro.

"Te estás conteniendo, ¿porqué lo haces?" –le preguntó extrañado.

"Me contengo porque pensaba que serías mejor oponente" –afirmó el muchacho.

Goku sonríe. Tenía razón respecto al ki de ese sujeto, él no buscaba matarlo.

"No te preocupes, atácame con todo tu poder" –respondió desafiante.

Goku realmente estaba disfrutando el combate, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta emoción por una pelea. El sujeto que tenía al frente ciertamente era un muy buen luchador.

"Bien, si así lo quieres así será" –expresó mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera acomodando.

Nuevamente hay una pequeña pausa en la pelea. Goku se pone en una posición totalmente defensiva, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. Y hubiera podido defenderse de todo, de todo excepto precisamente del ataque que le pensaba dar aquel sujeto…

Su oponente cruza sus brazos por delante, con las manos cerradas. En un instante el sujeto las abre.

"¡Finishing Light!" –grita a todo pulmón

Lo último que logró ver Goku, fue como un destello de intensa luz se producía, dejándolo totalmente ciego y con los ojos ardiendo a causa del dolor. Pero no había tiempo para quejarse por el dolor de los ojos. Sabía que vendría un ataque poderoso después de eso. Debía pensar rápido, en milésimas de segundo.

"Rayos, fue un Taiyouken" –dijo el namek aún frotándose los ojos por el dolor. A pesar de no participar en la lucha el resplandor fue tan intenso que también quedó ciego a causa de éste.

Lo peor de todo es que el ki del sujeto se desvaneció completamente. Goku no alcanza a reaccionar cuando siente un potente golpe que se incrusta en su espalda. El golpe fue de tal magnitud que se ve obligado a escupir sangre.

"No puedo sentir su ki" –se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía recibiendo una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas a una velocidad impresionante.

Nuevamente debe recurrir a una onda expansiva de ki para alejar un instante a su oponente. Respira profundamente y se queda totalmente quieto, concéntrandose en sentir los movimientos del aire. Su oponente una vez más se lanza con todo pero esta vez, y a pesar de no sentir su ki, Goku logra esquivar los golpes sucesivos de su oponente. Repentinamente, y sorprendiéndolo, su rival cesa el ataque.

"Muy bien, me sorprendes, no usas los ojos para luchar" –comentó el sujeto con sorpresa.

"No subestimes a tu oponente, te puede ir mal por eso. Es sólo un consejo" –le advierte en la misma forma en que el tipo lo hizo con él, pero con un guiño y una gran sonrisa. Realmente estaba disfrutando el combate.

"Lo sé; siempre lo tengo en cuenta" –contestó el sujeto sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

El silencio se apodera nuevamente del ambiente. Goku comienza a preocuparse, ya han pasado más de dos minutos y su visión todavía no vuelve. Y por mucho que pueda sentir los movimientos del aire el ki de ese sujeto desaparecía completamente, era prácticamente indetectable. Sólo en contadas ocasiones se podía sentir su enorme energía. Y sintiendo solo los movimientos del aire no podría esquivar por siempre sus rápidos golpes. Todavía no terminaba de pensar en esto, cuando el sujeto lo sorprende por detrás, haciéndole una llave tan rápida que Goku no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus brazos estaban totalmente inutilizados, mientras sentía el dorso del brazo izquierdo de su rival haciéndole una enorme presión en su garganta. Lentamente comienza a sentir como se le escapa el aire. La llave estaba ejecutada a la perfección y no había ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo de oportunidad para poder zafarse de ella. Sólo hay dos opciones: chocarlo contra la superficie de una pared o contra el suelo, pero ya se habían alejado mucho de la Torre Karin y estaban a muchos kilómetros del suelo. Solamente podía usar la otra opción, aunque realmente no hubiese querido tener que usarla.

El sujeto de ojos verdes continúa ahorcando a Goku con una presión enorme, para él, el resultado del combate ya estaba sellado, pero una enorme presión que se produjo en un instante lo obligó inevitablemente a soltarlo. Al mirar hacia el frente, pudo ver como una gran aura dorada sobresalía de todo el cuerpo de Goku. Su cabello se había vuelto dorado y su ki era muchas veces superior al que tenía anteriormente. El muchacho no pudo hacer más que mirar sorprendido lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

**En el Templo de Kamisama. **

Dende y Mister Popo se miraban preocupados por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando de pronto el Kamisama siente una voz en su cabeza_._

"Dende, Dende" –repitió la voz.

"¿Señor Kaiosama? ¿Es usted?" –preguntó todavía vacilante.

"Sí, Dende. Las cinco naves de las que le hablé a Goku están por llegar a la Tierra. Avísale a todos los guerreros Z, deben estar preparados. Yo le avisaré a Goku"

"Como usted díga, señor Kaiosama" –respondió Dende. Aunque fuese poco, por fin podría hacer algo para ayudar.

**En el cielo, camino hacia el combate de Goku. **

"Ya me falta muy poco. Ahora que estoy más cerca puedo sentir el ki de ese insecto con más claridad. Kakarotto se acaba de convertir en Super Saiyajin. Debe ser un oponente fuerte" –pensó Vegeta, mientras aceleraba aún más su velocidad.

**En el centro comercial de ciudad Satan. **

"Gohan, Gohan" –escuchó una voz en su mente.

"Dende… ¿qué sucede?" –preguntó Gohan, teniendo ya la certeza de que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo.

"Gohan, cinco naves espaciales se acercan a gran velocidad hacia la Tierra. Algo está pasando en el Universo…" –su voz comenzó a quebrarse. "Y Nuevo Namek… Namek desapareció. Murieron todos" –terminó de decir con honda tristeza.

"¡¿Que dices?!" –gritó Gohan levantandose de su silla, llamando la atención de todos en el local. Aunque eso a él en ese momento no le importaba para nada.

"Ven al templo, y te explicaremos todo con más detalle. Date prisa por favor" –pidió Dende. "Y avísales a Krilin, Número 18 y Videl. Veo que están contigo"

"Claro, Dende. No te preocupes iré enseguida hacia allá" –dijo con voz ya quebrada y apagada. Gohan había conocido a muchos namekus y la noticia era algo realmente muy triste.

"¿Qué sucede, Gohan?" –preguntó Videl ya con gran curiosidad y preocupación.

El primer hijo de Goku les explica a todos la situación. Krilin y #18 deciden ir también. Videl también deseaba ir pero Gohan terminó convenciéndola de lo contrario.

_En la pelea de Goku._

"Así que eres un Super Saiyajin" –dijo el sujeto todavía sorprendido.

"¿Conoces a un Super Saiyajin?" –preguntó a la vez aún más sorprendido.

El sujeto esboza por primera vez una sonrisa, aunque ni Piccoro ni Goku pudieron verla por su aún anulada vista.

"Los conozco muy bien"

Piccoro y Goku quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta. El saiya, con mucha emoción, decide concentrarse de nuevo en la pelea sabiendo ya con seguridad que ese tipo debía ser realmente poderoso si conoce el poder de un Super Saiyan y no muestra ni siquiera el más mínimo nerviosismo.

"Que bueno, entonces debes saber que ahora el combate será mucho más parejo" –dijo con una sonrisa y visiblemente emocionado por la lucha.

"No, ya no tengo porqué luchar. Acabo de comprobar lo que quería saber" –sentenció el sujeto.

Goku, aunque todavía tiene su visión perdida debido al efecto de la ceguera, lo mira directamente ubicando su ki. Una mueca de curiosidad se reflejaba en su cara. Sintiendo que el sujeto no tenía ninguna intención de seguir atacando deja su posición de combate.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas acá?" –preguntó el namek, a medida que se acercaba a Goku.

"Mi nombre es Rix Areydor. Y lo que hago acá no es tan importante como lo que está a punto de suceder"

"¿A qué te refieres?" –interrogó Piccoro.

"Muy pronto este planeta será invadido… Si tienen naves espaciales úsenlas para irse y evacuar personas de este planeta. Pronto todo este lugar será inhabitable" –aseguró.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" –exclamó Goku.

"¿Invadido? ¿Por quienes?" –preguntó el namek ansioso.

"Unidades de combate imperiales. Estarán muy pronto aquí" –terminó de decir mirando hacia el espacio.

"¿Unidades de combate imperiales?" –preguntó Piccoro totalmente sorprendido.

"Así es, por eso escapen mientras todavía tengan tiempo. No les recomiendo luchar contra ellos porque las posibilidades de vencer son nulas, pero si deciden hacerlo espero que al menos logren acabar con unos cuantos. Les deseo suerte… la necesitarán" –terminó de decir dándoles la espalda.

"Espera, ¡no te vayas!" –exclamó Goku presintiendo que se iría.

"Aún tengo un objetivo que cumplir" –respondió él. "Por cierto, no se preocupen por la visión de sus ojos, hice mi técnica con energía mínima así que podrán ver en unos nueve o diez minutos más"

"Espera" –dijeron Piccoro y Goku al mismo tiempo.

Pero Rix no los escuchó, se había ido ya a toda velocidad hacia un rumbo desconocido para ellos.

Entretanto, en el espacio exterior y ya en los inicios del sistema solar, cinco naves se acercan rápidamente hacia la Tierra…

Continuará.

Bien la identidad del sujeto por fin fue revelada y les dio informacion a los Z de lo que se viene, aunque muy limitada eso si. En el siguiente capitulo por fin llegaran las 5 naves y quedara la grande xD Gracias por leer ^^


	7. Capítulo 7: Las 5 naves llegan

Capítulo 7: Las cinco naves llegan a la Tierra

En el lugar en que la pelea con Rix tuvo lugar, Piccoro y Goku intentan asimilar lo que el joven les había dicho. La información era tan limitada que espantaba. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿Cómo se podía asimilar algo así? Miles de preguntas recorrían sus pensamientos y un sentimiento de total impotencia se apoderaba de ellos al no obtener respuestas.

"Unidades de combate imperiales estarán muy pronto aquí". Esa era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en sus mentes en una clase de flashback mental que no quería terminar, pero de súbito una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos.

"Muchachos las cinco naves espaciales de las que les avisé ya entraron en el sistema solar, en veinte minutos van a estar aterrizando en la Tierra" –les dijo la voz con preocupación.

"Kaiosama, el sujeto contra el que estaba luchando nos dijo algo de unidades de combate imperiales… ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de eso?" –preguntó Goku esperando que supiera algo.

"¿Imperiales?... No tengo idea, en el universo no hay ningún imperio planetario. El único era el de Freezer pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que ya terminó" –afirmó notablemente extrañado.

"Todo esto es tan malditamente enigmático" –dijo Piccoro con frustración.

Justo en ese instante, un guerrero vestido de azul con guantes blancos llega al lugar.

"¿Que diablos ocurre aquí, Kakarotto? ¿Estabas peleando verdad? ¿Dónde está tu oponente?" –exigió con potente voz a la vez que revisaba los alrededores con la mirada.

"Se acaba de ir" –fue la respuesta de Goku.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Idiota! ¿Como dejaste que se escapara ese insecto?" –reclamó muy irritado. Y al acercarse a Piccoro y Kakarotto, Vegeta notó que tenían la mirada pérdida. "¿Qué mierda les paso en sus ojos?" –preguntó con furia.

"Ese sujeto le lanzó una especie de Taiyouken a Goku, pero el resplandor fue tan potente que aunque lo dirigió hacia Goku yo también quede ciego" –respondió con tranquilidad el namek.

"¿Y qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién rayos era ese insecto?" –preguntó el príncipe con su habitual impaciencia.

"Dijo llamarse Rix, pero no dijo quien era ni que es lo que hace en este planeta. Sólo nos advirtió que nos preparamos para una invasión de unidades de combate imperiales…" –explicó el verde.

"¿Qué dices?" –atinó a decir Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

"Siento que los ki de Gohan, Krilin, Goten y Trunks vienen rápidamente hacia acá. Dende o Kaiosama deben haberles avisado de lo que está pasando" –anunció Goku algo aliviado.

"Excelente. Esperémoslos en el Templo de Kamisama para explicarles a todos de una sola vez lo que pasa" –sugirió Piccoro.

"Demonios, como pudieron dejar que se escapara ese insecto. Son un par de ineptos" –siguió reclamando Vegeta con su clásica "amabilidad".

"No era una persona común, Vegeta. De hecho, creo que si hubiera seguido mi combate con él pude haber perdido" –le explicó Goku.

Vegeta lo miró de reojo.

"Patrañas, Kakarotto. Los saiyajin no tenemos rivales en el universo" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"No sé, Vegeta; todo lo que sucede es muy extraño. Acompáñanos al Templo para que te expliquemos todo lo que sabemos" –le pidió. "¡Ah! Pero que tonto soy, casi se me olvida jeje" –dijo recordando algo. "Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzó enseguida. Primero pasaré donde el Maestro Karin a buscar semillas del ermitaño"

"Hace lo que quieras pero date prisa Kakarotto, no tengo todo el día" –le ordenó con un gesto de fastidio.

**Kilómetros más abajo.**

"¡Es sensacional, Goten! Por fin tendremos algo de acción" –dijo una voz con mucha emoción volando a toda velocidad.

"Sí, Trunks. Gracias a Kamisama que Dende nos avisó" –dijo con gran alegría.

"Pero Goten, si Kamisama es Dende" –le recordó Trunks divertido.

"Ajaja, tienes razón Trunks" –respondió mientras le aparecía una gota de sudor.

**Templo de Kamisama.**

Goku ya tenía las semillas del ermitaño en su poder y tan sólo en unos minutos ya todos los guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en el Templo de Kamisama, incluyendo a Número 18. Goku y Piccoro ya habían recuperado la visión y junto a Dende les explicaban a todos la situación. La desaparición de Nuevo Namek, la pronta llegada de las cinco naves a la Tierra, además del tipo que peleó contra Goku y la advertencia que les dió, sobre la invasión de unidades de combate imperiales. Todos escuchaban con suma atención los detalles y sus semblantes indicaban abiertamente la preocupación que sentían.

**En un desierto. **

El intenso sol del mediodía pega más fuerte en este sector. Es un desolado paraje en el que apenas pueden verse algunos cactus, con ausencia casi total de animales de no ser por algunas serpientes y arañas que se ocultaban en aquel desierto. En el cielo del lugar y a pesar de la intensa luz del sol, pueden verse claramente cinco luces de gran intensidad que descienden a tremenda velocidad. Rápidamente chocan contra el suelo del lugar, levantando espesas nubes de polvo y abriendo cinco grandes cráteres de mediana profundidad. Se trata de las naves que están esperando los guerreros Z. Eran de aspecto esférico, con un color metálico brillante y de tamaño más bien pequeño. Lentamente las puertas de las naves se abren al mismo tiempo y tras un minuto se dejan ver cinco figuras de apariencia humana, relativamente delgadas, que caminan hacia las afueras del cráter…

"Que planeta tan patético" –se escucha decir a una voz sin siquiera mirar el lugar.

"Tienes razón, su fuerza de gravedad es una mierda" –le respondió otra voz.

Después de eso sólo se escuchó el sonido de sus respiraciones. Inhalaron aire profundamente y comprobaron que la atmósfera no era dañina.

"¿Para qué nos habrán enviado a este lugar? Cualquiera puede hacerse cargo de una misión tan simple en este planeta lleno de insectos" –dijo la primera voz con claro tono de fastidio.

"Es verdad" –afirmó otra voz. "Aquí solo venimos a perder tiempo" –concluyó con desdeño.

"Órdenes son órdenes, hay que cumplirlas" –dijo otra figura.

"A mí no me parece tan mal este planeta, al menos el clima es benigno" –acotó la figura de tamaño más pequeño.

De pronto, todas las miradas quedaron viendo a la única persona que no había dicho nada todavía.

"Capitana, ¿le sucede algo?" –se animó a preguntar una voz.

Tras unos segundos la capitana del grupo habló.

"Me pareció sentir una presencia conocida" –respondió sumamente extrañada.

"¿En este planeta?" –preguntó otra voz femenina también con gran extrañeza.

"Sí" –respondió la capitana algo vacilante. "En fin, seguramente el largo viaje afectó un poco mis sentidos" –terminó de decir, pero sin convencerse de sus palabras.

"Eso debe ser capitana Didra" –la apoyó otra voz.

"Ámbar, crea el portal" –dijo la figura más alta.

"A su orden capitana" –respondió con suma rapidez la figura más pequeña.

"El resto saque sus radares y comiencen el rastreo. Una vez que tengan las esferas vuelvan inmediatamente a este lugar"

"Pero capitana, ¿no tendremos diversión?"

"No vinimos a divertirnos, Riya. El resto del trabajo lo harán las demás unidades"

"A su orden capitana" –se limitó a contestar ella.

Ámbar, la más pequeña, se aleja del grupo y saca de su nave un artefacto muy singular. Enseguida lo enciende y un pequeñísimo portal de intensa luz blanca aparece en el lugar. Ámbar vuelve donde sus compañeras.

"Cumplida su orden, capitana. El portal estará abierto en dos horas aproximadamente" –informó.

Pero la capitana Didra no respondió, miraba con mucha atención el radar, al igual que todas las demás.

"Dos esferas están reunidas y se mueven a gran velocidad" –comentó la capitana Didra.

"Sí capitana, nosotras también lo vemos. Alguien las debe tener" –dedujo otra.

"Riya y Ámbar vayan por aquellas dos esferas. El resto buscaremos las esferas restantes" –ordenó.

"Sí, capitana" –respondieron todas al unísono.

**Templo de Kamisama.**

Dende estaba concentrado y expectante mirando desde la plataforma celeste, esperando localizar la llegada de las cinco naves, cuando divisó que éstas ya habían aterrizado en el planeta.

"Señor Goku, las naves acaban de aterrizar" –dijo Dende con nerviosismo.

Por un momento los guerreros Z sintieron que sus corazones habían dejado de latir.

"¿En donde Dende?" –preguntó Goku.

"En el desierto al oeste de Ciudad Satan" –respondió el joven Kamisama.

Todos se miran unos a otros con nerviosismo mientras sienten como se acelera el latido de sus corazones, el momento que estaban esperando por fin llegó. Más pronto de lo que esperaban...

"Por fin tendré una buena pelea" –afirmó Vegeta, cerrando su puño con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Trunks y Goten ya no podían contener la emoción, Gotenks después de tanto tiempo volvería a aparecer en acción.

Entretanto, Gohan recuerda a Videl y espera que se encuentre bien.

"Krilin, ve a buscar a Marrón y traéla para acá" –ordenó la bella androide.

"Pero amor, yo también quiero ir" –protestó el chiquitín.

"Servirás más haciendo lo que te digo" –dijo duramente su esposa.

Krilin la miró algo sentido pero su mujer después de todo tenía razón; en la lucha solamente estorbaría.

"Además ya has muerto muchas veces, no quiero que mueras otra vez" –le dijo la rubia con tono más suave.

Krilin esbozó una ligera sonrisa. 18 a veces era dura, pero era porque lo amaba y trataba de protegerlo.

"Está bien amor, iré por Marrón" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Ey Krilin, avísale también a Mister Boo de la situación, tal vez necesitemos de su ayuda"

"De acuerdo Piccoro"

"Ey Krilin, dile a Videl que venga para acá y que traiga a su padre también" –le pidió Gohan.

"De acuerdo, Gohan" –respondió. "Ya parezco el chico de los mandados" –pensó resignado.

"Ya déjense de estupideces, no hay tiempo que perder" –alzó la voz Vegeta. "Kakarotto, más te vale que puedas sentir las presencias de esos sujetos para teletransportarte"

Goku responde colocándose dos dedos de su mano en la frente, concentrándose.

"Son kis difusos. Son parecidos al tipo de ki que poseía el tipo con el que luche"

"Eso ya no importa, teletransportame a ese lugar ahora" –ordenó con gran impaciencia.

**En otro lugar.**

Rix volaba a toda velocidad hacia su nave espacial pero algo lo hace detenerse en seco. Gira su mirada hacia el horizonte como si quisiera ver más allá de él.

"Ese ki… es muy parecido… pero no puede ser ella" –pensaba Rix extrañado. "Ojala fuera ella" –deseó.

Sacude sus pensamientos y prosigue su trayecto hacia su nave. En sus bolsillos lleva aquello que las mujeres buscan... dos esferas del dragón…

Continuará.

hola! espero que se hayan sorprendido al ver 5 mujeres guerreras ya que esa era mi intención, sorprenderlos xD. Aguardan muchas sorpresas más en los próximos capítulos. También quiero agradecer a mis amigos Raúl (alias Ruly) y Epe por ayudarme con nombres para los personajes que vendran =]

bye!


	8. Capítulo 8: La gran batalla inicia

Capítulo 8: La gran batalla inicia.

En el desierto al oeste de Ciudad Satan, Ámbar y Riya se disponen a cumplir las órdenes de su capitana en busca de aquellas dos esferas que se movían a gran velocidad, cuando de súbito todo un grupo aparece ante los ojos sorprendidos de aquellas chicas. Efectivamente, se trata de los guerreros Z, Goku los había teletransportado hacia el lugar donde sentía los ki difusos de los invasores.

La sorpresa de los Z fue enorme al ver que los guerreros que habían salido de las naves son mujeres jóvenes y de cabello corto, al estilo en que lo usa Videl, a excepción de dos de ellas. La más pequeña tiene una delgada cola de caballo que cae caprichosamente por su hombro. La más alta y al parecer la de mayor edad, usa cabello largo y un cintillo púrpura le sujeta el pelo por delante.

Las chicas son de cabello y ojos negros, a excepción de la más pequeña que es de cabello castaño claro, con ojos de igual color. Todas están vestidas con ropas de colores oscuros y un pantalón ajustado se les ciñe al cuerpo, dejando notar sus figuras bien formadas. Unas botas muy parecidas a las que usa Goku llevaban la mayoría de ellas en sus pies. Además tanto sus miradas como sus semblantes son un tanto salvajes. Por cosas del destino, justo la más alta y la más pequeña son las que más llaman la atención de aquel grupo.

Por otro lado, las mujeres miran con curiosidad el grupo que había aparecido delante de ellas en tan sólo un instante. Había un hombre alto de cabello alborotado vestido de naranja, otro de baja estatura, cabello erizado y amplia frente que vestía de azul con guantes blancos, junto a un sujeto verde con capa, alto y de largas orejas, un joven de cabello corto y negro, vestido con ropa también negra, además de dos niños y una mujer rubia de contextura delgada.

"¿Y estos son los poderosos guerreros que venían a invadirnos? Si son sólo mujeres" –afirmó Vegeta con un gesto de desprecio.

"No te confíes, Vegeta. No sabemos de que puedan ser capaces" –advirtió el namek.

"¡A lo mejor son las famosas Sailor Moon!" –gritó Goku emocionado.

Gohan y los niños se ríen estrepitosamente. Mientras a Vegeta, Piccoro y 18, los mas serios del grupo, les apareció una gran gota de sudor. Pero una voz detuvo enseguida las risas y pensamientos.

"¿Y ustedes quienes son?" –preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña mujer castaña.

"Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros" –contestó enseguida Piccoro.

"¿Y cómo rayos hicieron para aparecer de la nada?" –preguntó la chica llamada Riya; sus ojos delataban abiertamente su confusión. Se diferenciaba de las demás por tener un tatuaje en su brazo, de una calavera atravesada por una daga.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" –le contestó el namek en forma tajante.

"Sean quienes sean es mejor que se larguen de aquí, sino quieren terminar muertos" –aseveró la capitana.

"¿Qué dijiste mujer insolente?" –espetó el príncipe de los saiyajin ya mosqueado, lo que por cierto no era muy difícil.

"Lo que escuchaste" –contestó la mujer cruzando sus brazos, tal como suele hacer Vegeta.

"Parece que tendremos diversión después de todo, Nira" –dijo una mirando con una sonrisa a su compañera, al sentir que el ki de esos sujetos no era ordinario.

"Sí, Keya, no va a ser tan fastidioso haber venido a este planeta" –le contestó a su vez, también sintiendo los ki de los guerreros Z.

"Es la última vez que lo digo. Lárguense de aquí o terminaran muertos" –advirtió la capitana otra vez.

"Cállate y peleen de una buena vez, que a eso he venido. Vengan y luchen contra mí, puedo con todas fácilmente" –aseguró Vegeta en su forma más prepotente.

Sin embargo, en vez de enojarse, las chicas se miran y comienzan a reírse a carcajadas.

"Se ve que no nos conoces, enano" –contestó Riya aún riéndose.

Vegeta se enfureció aún más con las palabras que le dedicó la mujer, sobre todo con aquella que se burlaba de su altura. No obstante, controló su ira para demostrarle que sus insultos no tenían ninguna importancia para él.

"Se ve que no me conoces a mí, sabandija" –respondió con mirada desafiante junto con una sonrisa malévola.

La sonrisa de Riya se borró al instante de su rostro para dar paso a una mirada llena de agresividad. De hecho, la discusión iba a seguir pero la capitana interrumpió todo.

"Se los advertí dos veces y no quisieron escuchar. Ahora ya no podrán escapar" –sentenció, para luego mirar a sus subalternas. "Escuadrón, no debemos perder tiempo, las dos esferas siguen moviéndose" –dijo bajando la voz. "Así que acábenlos rápidamente" –ordenó alzando la voz nuevamente.

"A su orden capitana" –contestaron todas al unísono.

Piccoro gracias a su agudo oído namek pudo escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. "¿Acaso dijo esferas?" se preguntó a sí mismo. No pudo seguir pensando en ello ya que unos potentes gritos le obligaron a poner atención, viendo algo que lo dejó completamente estupefacto, igual que al resto de los guerreros Z.

Ante ellos las auras de las chicas han crecido mucho más y sus ki aumentaron varias veces más. El poder que se puede sentir es impresionante, es tal que el suelo bajo sus pies se partió sin esfuerzo alguno dejando una gran grieta por todo el sector. Numerosas piedras saltaron volando por la enorme presión de poder. Un gran resplandor dorado brilla con mucha intensidad, opacando a la mismísima luz del sol. Sus ojos han pasado de oscuros a una tonalidad verde-azulada mientras sus cabellos se erizan y adquieren un color dorado brillante. No es necesario decir más… se habían transformado en Super Saiyajins.

"¡No puede ser! –gritan varios de los Z, completamente atónitos por lo que tienen al frente.

Continuará.


	9. Capítulo 9: Saiyajins contra Saiyanas

Hola! muchas gracias a Shadir y a Esplandian por sus comentarios y tb a los que lo han agregado a favoritos ^^ También gracias a todos los que leen el fic aunque no dejen comentarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo ;D

Capítulo 9: Saiyajins contra Saiyanas.

**En un bosque, en el lugar de la nave de Rix.**

Rix acaba de divisar su nave espacial cuando siente cinco presencias de gran poder en el sector opuesto del planeta. También siente las presencias de los guerreros Z en el lugar.

"Así que van a luchar. Tienen determinación, sin duda" –dijo recordando la advertencia de escapar que les había dado, pero aún así ellos iban a luchar. "Pero esa presencia tan fuerte que siento es la que más me llama la atención. Es muy parecida a ella…"

Todavía con esa idea rondando su mente, sacó las dos esferas que tiene en su bolsillo y las guarda en el interior de su espacionave. Tras presionar unos botones en el tablero de mando escribe unas coordenadas. Sale de la nave cerrando la escotilla y ésta se eleva lenta y verticalmente por el cielo en dirección hacia el espacio. Rix, desde tierra firme, observa como su nave se aleja de la superficie terrícola. Ha decidido quedarse en este planeta.

**En el desierto oeste de ciudad Satan.**

Los Z todavía no salen de la sorpresa de lo que acaban de ver: cinco Super Saiyanas se encuentran justo en frente de sus ojos y el poder que se siente en el ambiente es extraordinario. La luminosidad dorada de sus auras merma incluso a la radiante luz del sol que azota aquel desierto. Piccoro aún no lo podía creer, se frota los ojos aunando la esperanza de que lo que está viendo es una ilusión, pero al volver a mirar comprueba, que por más que lo quisiera, no se trata de un espejismo. Intenta pensar rápido y casi instantáneamente recuerda a Gotenks.

"Niños, no hagan la fusión todavía. Debemos guardarla como una sorpresa. Peleen como Super Saiyajins los dos" –les ordenó el namek.

Los niños tenían muchos deseos de unirse y formar a Gotenks, así que no dudaron en protestarle a Piccoro.

"Pero señor Piccoro, es mucho mejor que sepan quien es Gotenks desde un principio" –dijo Goten con tono de queja.

"Sí, señor Piccoro" –Trunks cruzó sus brazos de la misma forma en que lo suele hacer su padre.

"Háganle caso a Piccoro, niños. Él sabe lo que dice" –lo apoyó Goku.

"Está bien, señor Goku" –contestó el hijo de Vegeta decepcionado.

"No te desanimes Trunks, ¡al menos lucharemos!" –le recordó su gran amigo con entusiasmo y nerviosismo a la vez.

Vegeta no podía creer ni aceptar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¡Super Saiyajins justo en frente suyo! Era imposible, estaba completamente seguro que todos los sayajins murieron cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejita. Solo Nappa, Raditz, Kakarotto y él habían sobrevivido a esa hecatombe. Ya una vez cuando apareció Trunks del futuro no podía aceptar lo que veían sus ojos, pero esta vez era increíble… ¡5 hembras saiyajins delante de sus ojos! ¿Acaso era posible que más saiyans hubieran sobrevivido en otros planetas tal como pasó con Kakarotto? Pero ya no había tiempo de pensar en ello ni hacer conjeturas, Vegeta se recupera de la sorpresa inicial y esbozando una sonrisa desafiante mira a las chicas. Acumula energía y segundos más tarde se transforma en Super Saiyan de nivel dos para demostrarles su superioridad. Enseguida, Goku asciende al mismo nivel y los niños a Super Saiyan de nivel uno.

Las chicas abren los ojos de par en par y parpadean completamente sorprendidas.

"Super Saiyajins… ¿En este planeta?" –se preguntó Ámbar aún dudando de lo que sus ojos veían.

"Será más divertido así" –contestó Riya, al parecer sin sorprenderse de ver saiyas en este lugar.

"Y son de nivel dos" –agregó la capitana Didra mirando a Goku y Vegeta. "No son tan débiles como creía"

Terminado de decir esto, Didra eleva su nivel de Super Saiyajin a Super Saiyajin dos, erizándose aún más su cabello. Al tenerlo largo se parecía un tanto al nivel tres, pero el cabello era mas fino y a diferencia del tercer nivel, el cabello no quedaba hacia abajo sino que tendía a mantenerse paralelo por detrás de su cabeza elevándose por encima de vez en cuando. Además su rostro no había cambiado en nada conservando aún sus cejas.

Sin perder tiempo las demás chicas también ascienden su nivel, imitando a su capitana. La Tierra entera tembló al sentir semejante presión de poder. Grietas enormes comenzaban a formarse a gran velocidad por todo el piso de aquel desierto.

Una vez más todos los guerreros Z abren la boca sorprendidos. Piccoro tragó saliva; no sólo iban a enfrentar a cinco Super Saiyajins, sino que a cinco Super Saiyajins de nivel dos. Y eso si que era un gran problema. Aunque ha entrenado mucho durante estos casi cuatro años sabe que aún no tiene el nivel necesario para derrotar a un Super Saiyajin dos.

Goku, mira con sorpresa, emoción y curiosidad el poder que demuestran esas chicas. "¿Conoces a un Super Sayajin?… Los conozco muy bien" –fueron las palabras que vinieron a su mente. Supuso enseguida que probablemente el muchacho con el que había peleado también podía transformarse en Super Saiyan.

Gohan mira atentamente a las chicas, son jóvenes como de su edad, y a pesar de su aspecto fiero resultan atractivas.

Vegeta solamente piensa en como derrotarlas y cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. Analiza cada detalle de ellas buscándoles puntos débiles que explotar.

Los niños contemplan emocionados, pero con algo de miedo, el aspecto y el gran ki que emana de aquellas guerreras.

18, en cambio, las observa sorprendida aún mientras los nervios comienzan a recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Siente frustración y rabia consigo misma. Ella no era rival para un Super Saiyajin dos, así que necesariamente debía pelear con ayuda, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.

Pero lo más extraño de todo para ellos, es ver la presencia de más saiyajins vivos además de los que ya conocían. Daban por seguro que todo el resto habían muerto cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejita.

Del otro lado Didra da órdenes, mientras sus subalternas la escuchan con suma atención.

"Ámbar, encárgate del sujeto de naranja que no conoce las peinetas. Riya, tú lucha con la lechuga con capa y con la rubia flacuchenta que no tiene ki. Keya, tú lucharás con el muchacho de cabello corto y negro. Nira, tú encárgate de los mocosos. Del duende de azul me ocuparé yo" –terminó diciendo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Todas asienten, observando a sus respectivos oponentes con miradas tan profundas y agresivas que si una mirada pudiera atravesar el acero, seguro que las suyas lo hubieran hecho sin ningún problema.

Didra antes de empezar la batalla saca por última vez su radar y nota que las dos esferas se mueven lentamente, pero esta vez saliendo hacia el espacio exterior. Gira la vista para mirar a las demás.

"Las esferas se mueven hacia el espacio" –comentó enseguida en voz más baja.

"Entonces alguien está tratando de impedir que cumplamos nuestra misión" –dijo ya con total seguridad Ámbar, la más pequeña.

Didra saca cinco cápsulas de su bolsillo y las lanza detrás de ella fuera del alcance de los Z. Al chocar contra el suelo explotan y tras desaparecer el polvo consecuencia de la explosión se pueden ver cinco figuras de apariencia humana y color metálico.

Del otro lado, Piccoro gracias a su gran oído podía escuchar todo lo que decían las saiyanas.

"Ellas están buscando las esferas del dragón. Lo acabo de oír" –dijo mirando fijamente a sus compañeros con la preocupación brotando por sus poros.

Todos se miran unos a otros sorprendidos. Tras unos segundos de pensamientos vacilantes, Gohan rompe el silencio.

"Debemos impedirlo, cueste lo que cueste"

"Tienes razón. Si obtienen las esferas pueden pedir el deseo que se les ocurra y la situación se nos complicaría aún más" –mencionó la androide.

Todos asintieron a excepción de Vegeta, a quién no le llamó la atención mayormente lo de las esferas. Seguía mirando fijamente a las saiyanas, como buscándoles un punto débil que explotar. Al verlas notó claramente como la más alta lanzaba cápsulas al suelo y no eran cápsulas cualquiera, él las conocía muy bien…

"Esas cápsulas que acaban de arrojar son similares a las terrícolas que inventó el padre de Bulma. Esa no es tecnología saiyajin, es tecnología terrícola" –aseguró el príncipe.

Todos lo quedan mirando, confirmando que tenía razón. Todo esto era muy enigmático y cada vez se enredaba más y más.

"Toma esto" –dijo Didra mientras le lanza el radar a uno de los robots. Sin perder tiempo les da una orden a los cinco. "Busquen y tráiganme las dos esferas que se mueven hacia el espacio. Y háganlo rápido" –ordenó con potencia.

"A su orden, capitana Didra" –respondieron al unísono cinco voces digitalizadas.

Los cinco robots despegan a gran velocidad, cosa que llama la atención de todos los Z.

"¡Debemos detenerlos! ¡Esas cosas van por las esferas!" –gritó con potencia el namek.

Los Z se disponían a interceptar el camino de los robots pero ni siquiera pudieron moverse del lugar al ver lo que se les venía encima…

"Llegó la hora" –anunció la capitana.

Sin perder más tiempo todas se lanzan al ataque. Ver al grupo de guerreras volando a toda velocidad con los puños preparados era una visión que intimidaría a cualquiera.

Vegeta no espera, se lanza precisamente contra la capitana del grupo que venía directamente hacia él. Los puños de ambos chocan contra la cara de su oponente simultáneamente y los dos salen disparados en direcciones opuestas. Didra sonríe satisfecha, después de todo iba a ser un buen combate.

Entretanto, Goku ve como la más pequeña se lanza con toda su furia contra él y con un movimiento muy rápido logra esquivarla. Mientras Ámbar sigue de largo, Goku aprovecha el momento para lanzarle una onda de energía, la que Ámbar con una media vuelta la devuelve con ambas manos entrelazadas. La onda de energía se devolvió tan rápido que Goku se vió obligado a detenerla con sus manos. Y en ese preciso instante siente como se le escapa todo el aire. Mira hacia abajo y puede ver una rodilla incrustada en su abdomen.

Por su parte, Gohan asciende a su nivel místico y no tiene mayores problemas para luchar contra Keya. Tras un breve intercambio de golpes y sentir el ki de su oponente supo que llevaba la ventaja. No obstante, luchar contra una mujer no era algo común para él y aunque muchas veces entrenaba con Videl, esta vez la batalla era de vida o muerte y eso lo complicaba.

Keya estaba totalmente sorprendida. Ese sujeto ni siquiera se había convertido en Super Saiyajin y demostraba un enorme poder. Su ki sobrepasaba en buena parte al suyo. Pensó que definitivamente él no podía ser un saiya, si tenía ese enorme poder sin siquiera transformarse.

Riya, se movió a gran velocidad y la androide sin tiempo de reaccionar siente como unos brazos la toman y la mandan a chocar contra Piccoro, quien logra detenerla sin dañarla.

"Ustedes dos serán mis oponentes, insectos" –les advirtió la saiya del tatuaje.

"Que humillación tener que luchar con ayuda, pero no tengo opción. Su ki claramente es superior al mío" –se lamentó el namek mirando a 18.

"No creas que para mí es fácil" –respondió la androide cerrando con ira sus puños.

Apretaron los dientes con furia, sintiendo la humillación de tener que luchar los dos juntos en contra de una sola oponente.

La saiya llamada Nira conectó, en milésimas de segundo, un feroz puñetazo a Goten y una patada de media vuelta a Trunks. Ambos chicos se miran sorprendidos por la gran velocidad que demostraba aquella mujer. Ni siquiera pudieron verla.

"¿Por qué justo me tenían que tocar estos mocosos? No sirven ni para entrenar" –se lamentó, maldiciendo su suerte.

"Oye no nos ofendas, ¡viejita! Vas a ver quienes somos" –respondió Trunks ofendido.

"Sí, te crees la muy muy" –reclamó Goten también.

Nira los mira divertida.

"¿La muy muy?" –atinó a preguntar.

"Quiere decir que te crees la gran cosa" –le explicó Trunks.

Nira da una risotada a causa de la situación y se lanza al ataque nuevamente.

**En ciudad Satán.**

Krilin iba en camino hacia la mansión Satan siguiendo el ki de mister Boo cuando siente los enormes ki que explotaron en un instante más allá, en el desierto oeste de la ciudad. Se lamenta por no poder ayudar en la lucha pero bien sabe que siendo solamente un humano no podía hacer nada más. Sin duda una pelea de proporciones increíbles estaba sucediendo en el desierto, seguía pensando. Había decidido ir en busca de Mister Boo primero, para luego llevar rápidamente a Marrón y al Maestro Roshi al templo de Kamisama para que estuvieran a salvo, así como también a Videl y Mister Satan. Justamente pensaba en eso, cuando pudo divisar una figura lejana volando por los cielos.

"Videl, que alegría verla" –pensó al sentir su ki.

Segundos más tarde se encuentran en pleno cielo.

"Krilin, que bueno verte. Sientes esos terribles ki, ¿verdad?" –la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro.

"Cómo no sentirlos, Videl. Son gigantescos. Los muchachos están luchando ahora contra ellos"

"Sí, lo sé, también puedo sentirlos. Ojala que Gohan y todos se encuentren bien" –rogó preocupada.

"Yo también lo espero, Videl" –dijo sin ocultar su preocupación. "A propósito, me dijo Gohan que vayas al Templo de Kamisama y que lleves a tu padre también. Ahí podrán estar seguros"

La mujer de ojos azules apretó su puño y sus dientes en señal de impotencia.

"Cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo más" –se lamentó.

"Créeme que yo sé muy bien lo que se siente" –se lamentó el chiquitín a su vez. "Bueno, no debemos perder tiempo; vamos a tu casa, necesito hablar con Mister Boo también"

"De acuerdo"

Y ambas figuran se pierden en el horizonte.

**Camino al lugar de la pelea de los Z.**

Rix vuela a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la lucha, cuando unos sonidos provenientes de su bolsillo lo alertan. Detiene su vuelo y saca su radar, el que se abre en todas direcciones dejando ver cinco puntos luminosos que se mueven a gran velocidad en la pantalla.

"Exterminadores" –piensa enseguida. Sin perder tiempo vuela a toda velocidad hacia ellos, sabiendo que lo que esos robots buscaban eran las dos esferas del dragón que el envió en su nave hacia otro lugar.

**En la lucha de los Z.**

Los Z perdían terreno rápidamente frente a las poderosas saiyanas. El único que llevaba ventaja era Gohan gracias a su nivel místico, pero Keya es muy hábil y rápida y ha sabido escapar y manejar de buena manera el combate contra él, usando las montañas a su alrededor. La lucha de Goku y Ámbar es fenomenal y muy pareja. Ambos estaban disfrutando el combate. Vegeta perdía cada vez más y más terreno contra la capitana Didra. Su poder era extraordinario, prácticamente lo estaba humillando y eso lo estaba enfureciendo de sobremanera, haciéndolo perder la concentración en la lucha. Además, su respiración ya es agitada mientras Didra ni siquiera transpira. Los niños no tenían nada que hacer contra Nira, su dominio era absoluto. De hecho sólo buscaban el momento preciso para poder fusionarse, pero los constantes y rapidísimos ataques de su rival no los dejaba. Piccoro y 18 hacían frente como podían a Riya, combinándose lo mejor posible en sus técnicas de ataque.

El poder desplegado era realmente impresionante. El suelo se partía totalmente debido a la presión de energía y las ondas de choques producían intensos sismos en todo el planeta. Los golpes se podían escuchar a kilómetros y más kilómetros.

En el combate de Piccoro y 18, ellos a duras penas lograban mantener a Riya a cierta distancia en pleno cielo. De pronto, su enemiga cesa sus ataques y los mira mientras bosteza, como quien esta aburrido en una fila de un banco.

18 y Piccoro apretan los dientes con furia ante tal ofensa.

"Maldita" –suelta Número 18 con odio.

Riya los mira complacida al ver que su burla había surtido efecto.

"Bueno, ya basta de juegos… llegó la hora de que mueran" –anunció Riya con una sonrisa sádica.

Piccoro y la androide se miran desconcertados. Riya alza su brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo y un potente destello se puede ver saliendo de sus manos. Piccoro y 18, sabiendo que prepara un ataque para matarlos, se lanzan a toda velocidad para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, aprovechando que no tenía guardia. La saiya al verlos sonríe y eleva su ki a niveles inimaginables. Piccoro y 18 salen hacia atrás impulsados por la enorme presión de energía, como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara.

"E-es imposible…" –tartamudeó el namek. "Todo este tiempo solo estuvo jugando con nosotros" –dice el namek mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Ella no contesta, sólo traga saliva sabiendo que estos podían ser los últimos momentos de su vida. Marrón y Krilin se vinieron a su mente.

Los demás Z pudieron sentir el enorme ki que se sentía a través de las manos de Riya. Pero al intentar ir al lugar para ayudar las saiyanas los atacaron frenéticamente, como si todo hubiese estado planeado desde un comienzo. Sin duda, habían luchado ya tantas veces juntas que su coordinación era mucho mayor a la de ellos.

"Es un fastidio que tengamos que cumplir una misión, sino no dudaría en destruir este miserable planeta"

Una inmensa bola de energía se ve flotando sobre sus manos, haciendo recordar la terrible esfera con que Freezer destruyó el planeta Vejita. Riya, sabiendo que aún tiene una misión que cumplir, planea lanzarla y antes que se hunda profundamente en el planeta alzarla hacia el espacio telequinéticamente. Así, con su plan perfectamente pensado, la mujer no espera más y lanza su técnica a una velocidad increíble.

"¡Mierda!!" –exclamó la androide desesperada.

"¡Detengámosla! ¡Sé que podemos hacerlo!" –gritó el namek a todo pulmón.

"¡¡Estás loco!!" –lo miró como quien mira a un demente.

"¡¡Confía en mí!!" –grita con enorme convicción.

Nada más se pudo decir, la inmensa bola de energía los choca en el cielo y ambos estiran sus brazos para tratar de detenerla y que no llegue al suelo. La energía los hace retroceder rápidamente; Piccoro eleva su ki al máximo y 18 aplica todo su poder en sus manos. La presión es arrolladora y las manos comienzan a quemárseles. El panorama era aterrador. Riya sólo mira el gran espectáculo riendo sádicamente.

Gohan y Goku se combinaron para intentar ayudarlos y lanzaron un ataque conjunto para alejar a sus oponentes, pero ambas chicas los pillaron por los flancos con sendas patadas y encerraron sus extremidades con anillos de energía, tal como Majin Vegeta hizo con Goku años atrás. Aunque lograron liberarse no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

"Arrrrrgggg" –gritó Piccoro debido a la enorme presión. "Die…¡¡Dieciocho, sostén la esfera con todas tus fuerzas!!!" –suplicó a todo pulmón.

18 lo mira con la cara deforme debido a la enorme fuerza que estaba haciendo para contener la bola.

Piccoro, en un esfuerzo supremo, retira un brazo de la bola de energía y queda aguantándola solo con el izquierdo.

"¿A… acaso estás loco?!!!! –18 hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para hablar, a la vez que puso todas sus fuerzas en contener la esfera de energía.

Piccoro alarga su brazo derecho rápidamente a una distancia impresionante y sorprende a Riya sujetándola del pie. Riya ni siquiera pudo reaccionar debido a que solamente se reía dándolos ya por muertos. El namek la tira hacia abajo con su brazo en una acción muy rápida y pone a Riya justo en el trayecto de la inmensa bola.

"¡¡18 a un lado!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La rubia comprendió el plan de Piccoro y se mueve de inmediato. Piccoro también se quita al mismo tiempo pero la bola le desintegra por completo su brazo izquierdo, provocándole un tremendo dolor.

La esfera de energía sigue su curso a enorme velocidad y Riya sólo alcanza a cruzar sus brazos para protegerse del impacto.

"¡¡¡¡¡Mierda!!!!!!!!!"

La colisión provoca una explosión inimaginable. El planeta entero comienza a temblar. La luminosidad de la gran explosión no dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Una inmensa nube de polvo podía verse por todo el sector. La explosión fue tan enorme que todos los demás detuvieron sus combates mirando la fuente de la explosión. Sólo el cuerpo de Riya impidió que el planeta explotase en mil pedazos. La tremenda polvareda que se levantó no dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Unos dos minutos más tarde cuando el polvo se disipó, se pudo ver a la saiya incrustada en un inmenso cráter que se había formado en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y sus ropas rotas por todos lados.

Piccoro respira agitado mientras 18, también dañada pero al menos en mejores condiciones, se acerca a él para mantenerlo firme, porque en cualquier momento se podría caer debido al cansancio.

"Excelente idea, Piccoro" –lo felicitó con énfasis. "¿Puedes volar?" –preguntó preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Sólo déjame en el suelo y asegúrate de que este muerta" –dijo mientras indicaba a Riya.

18 deja a Piccoro en el piso y a gran velocidad se dirige hacia el cráter en el que yacía el cuerpo de Riya. Enorme fue su sorpresa al tomarle el pulso y ver que aún seguía con vida, solamente estaba inconsciente.

"No puede ser…" –dijo absolutamente asombrada. "Ese ataque hubiera matado hasta a Goku o Gohan" –exclamó aún anonadada.

Pero rápidamente se recupera de la impresión y carga su mano derecha con energía, toma el cuello de Riya con su mano izquierda y apunta a su garganta con la otra. Mira hacia las saiyanas con furia.

"¡Ríndanse o la mataré!" –amenazó con un potente grito.

Las saiyanas se miraron entre sí, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Continuará.


	10. Capítulo 10: Una impactante sorpresa

Hola! como siempre espero que to2 estén muy bien y que disfruten el capítulo ;D

**Capítulo 10: Una impactante sorpresa.**

La androide 18 se encuentra apuntando a Riya con su mano cargada de energía, mientras amenaza a las saiyanas diciéndoles que si no se rinden la mataría. La respuesta la dejaría helada, al igual que a todos los Z.

"Pues mátala" –respondió Didra con suprema indiferencia. "Fue débil y lo que merece es eso" –sentenció sin la más mínima vacilación.

Vegeta sonrió con agrado al escucharla, mientras los demás Z no podían creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos… ¡era su compañera! ¿Cómo podían ser tan frías? ¿Cómo no podían mostrar un mínimo de compasión? Mil ideas confusas se vinieron sus mentes, pero tras unos segundos de rápidas cavilaciones comprendieron que ellas eran saiyajins, un buen sinónimo de seres sin piedad. Sin embargo, una voz los sacó de sus conclusiones.

"Además no crean que con tan poco podrían derrotarla…" –advirtió la capitana observando fijamente el cuerpo de Riya.

18, que se encontraba mirando hacia las saiyanas, no alcanzó ni siquiera a voltear cuando un potente rodillazo en su estómago le provocó un intenso dolor y en milésimas de segundo siente una patada que por poco le desencajó la quijada, enviándola muchos metros más allá.

Los Z contemplan atónitos la situación; Riya estaba allí de pie, mirándose a sí misma contemplando la sangre de sus heridas.

"Malditos insectos, esto lo pagarán caro" –rugió la malherida mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo. Aunque seguía viva, había quedado con varias lesiones sangrantes.

"Demonios, no puedo creer que aún este consciente después de ese impacto" –dijo el namek completamente sorprendido.

Sin perder tiempo Piccoro regenera el brazo que había perdido, provocando que Riya sea ahora la que este sorprendida.

"¿Qué clase de bicho eres tú? ¿Alargas y regeneras tus brazos?" –preguntó Riya asqueada.

"Grrrrrr…" –gruñó entre dientes. "Cómo que bicho, desgraciada" –reclamó con ira apretando su puño derecho.

Pero la capitana Didra interrumpió todo, contestándole a Riya.

"Es un namek de la raza guerrera; puede regenerar brazos y también partes de su cuerpo pero si le destruyes su cabeza morirá sin remedio" –le indicó.

"Le agradezco sus instrucciones, capitana" –miró al namek y se relamió los labios.

Piccoro quedó mirando a Didra unos momentos, al igual que Vegeta, ambos pensando en lo mismo. Sin duda ella era la más poderosa y experta de todo el grupo. Solamente basta mirar unos momentos sus acciones para advertir el liderazgo y el gran respeto que todas las demás le tienen. Piccoro gira su vista hacia donde había caído 18 y se siente aliviado al ver que aún está consciente después de recibir semejante patada. Vuelve su vista hacia Riya, notando claramente que su ki ha disminuido en un buen porcentaje y que también posee numerosa sangre corriendo por las heridas de su cuerpo. Él siente cansancio, pero al menos 18 tiene su generador de energía eterna, lo que impide que sienta lo mismo y esa claramente es una pequeña ventaja. Aunque las probabilidades de ganar siguen siendo escasas, ahora tienen más posibilidades de ganar el combate que antes.

**En la mansión Satán. **

La mansión se erguía más imponente que nunca, moviéndose apenas un poco con los últimos temblores que se habían producido en todo el planeta debido a la intensa batalla en el desierto. Tanto Krilin como Videl aterrizaron en ella y se apresuraron en cumplir sus objetivos. La chica de ojos azules fue a buscar a su padre mientras el chiquitín por fin encuentra a mister Boo, quién estaba feliz comiendo cientos de pasteles.

"¿Qué dices Krilin?" –abrió sus oblicuos ojos sorprendido ante lo que le contaba el pequeño guerrero.

"¿No has sentido los ki monstruosos que están luchando ahora?" –le preguntó el chiquitín también sorprendido.

"Es que cuando como pasteles tan ricos me olvidó de todo, jeje"

Krilin lo miró resignado, después de todo Boo no había cambiado nada, seguía teniendo la mente de un niño pequeño.

"¿Puedes venir a luchar con los demás?" –atinó a preguntar.

"Sí, nomás deja terminar de comer estos pasteles que me quedan y voy" –respondió el rosado mientras seguía tragando.

Krilin volvió a mirarlo en forma resignada. "Al menos irá" –se conformó.

"Bueno Boo, me voy a Kame House a buscar a mi hija y al maestro Roshi. Date prisa por favor" –le pidió a la vez que señalaba un reloj que estaba en la habitación.

"Sí, no te preocupes" –respondió Boo comiendo a toda máquina.

Así, Krilin salió de la mansión y se fue volando en dirección a Kame House.

**En la batalla de los Z. **

El combate se ha reanudado nuevamente y Vegeta no podía creer lo fuerte que era su oponente. A pesar de entrenar tan duro durante estos años aquella mujer lo superaba, no mucho pero lo superaba. Siempre había pensado que el único guerrero más fuerte que él era Kakarotto. A Gohan ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta como rival, sabiendo que su poder actual no lo consiguió entrenando sino gracias a la ayuda del Viejo Kaioshin que liberó su potencial escondido. Pero ahora se da cuenta del poder de esas guerreras y sobre todo de aquella con la que estaba trenzado en un combate feroz, la poderosa capitana Didra. Esto le produce una gran ira contra sí mismo, criticando el no haber entrenado aún más duro. Su respiración ya es agitada y a duras penas logra esquivar los golpes de la mujer cuando ella detiene sus ataques. Vegeta la observa con su típica mirada agresiva y trata de tranquilizar su respiración para disimular su cansancio.

"No peleas nada mal enano; no sabía que en este planeta hubieran seres con tu nivel de poder" –lo felicitó ella sinceramente.

Vegeta escupió con desprecio.

"Me importa una mierda lo que digas, sabandija. Aunque debo reconocer que tú tampoco peleas tan mal" –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"Veremos si eres capaz de responder este ataque" –advirtió ella.

Didra se aleja varios metros de Vegeta y extiende sus brazos hacia delante con las manos en posición vertical. El orgulloso saiya responde al desafío abriendo ambos brazos hacia los lados con las manos abiertas. Sí, se trata de su técnica más impresionante y poderosa. Ambos saiyajins comienzan a reunir energía y el planeta entero comienza a temblar.

**En otro lugar, en pleno cielo. **

Los exterminadores, como los había llamado Rix, volaban rápidamente hacia el espacio exterior para obtener las dos esferas, cuando logran divisar una silueta en el horizonte. Sus sensores de poder marcaron una energía muy potente, que los obligó a detenerse. La figura no demoró más de tres segundos y ya estaba delante de ellos.

El captador en video de los androides, en otras palabras sus ojos, llevaron la imagen a su archivo procesador de datos y reconocieron en centésimas de segundo a quién tenían en frente.

"Rix" –dijeron todos al unísono con sus voces digitales.

Él no contestó, únicamente miró cómo los cinco robots lo rodearon rápidamente, bloqueándole cualquier salida.

"Tenemos órdenes prioridad Alfa, de capturarte. Si opones resistencia te exterminaremos" –amenazaron los androides al mismo tiempo.

Rix sólo contestó con una furiosa mirada.

**En la batalla de Vegeta y Didra.**

La energía de ambos rivales mataría del miedo a cualquier persona normal si pudiera sentirla. Todo el planeta tiembla como si fuera un ente viviente sintiendo pánico ante tanto poder. A pesar de que ambos están muchos metros por encima del suelo éste se parte en una gigantesca grieta debido a la presión. Vegeta mantiene su mirada firme en los ojos de Didra, quien a su vez hace lo mismo. Segundos después, Didra sonríe levemente. Vegeta sabe que es la señal que estaba esperando y lanza su poderosísima técnica con un grito ensordecedor.

"¡¡¡¡FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡KILLER BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!" –grita a su vez Didra.

Ambas técnicas avanzan a una velocidad impresionante y chocan produciendo un destello muy potente. La onda expansiva derrumba montañas y el aire se transforma en vientos huracanados. El espectáculo es impresionante. Ambas técnicas se friccionan intentando desplazar la una a la otra, sin lograrlo.

"Es mucho más de lo que esperaba" –pensó Didra sorprendida.

Sin perder tiempo su rostro comienza a desfigurarse, dejando ver que esta vez sí se estaba esforzando al máximo. Poco a poco, la técnica de Didra comienza a avanzar lentamente.

"Mierda" –maldijo Vegeta. "Tengo que ponerle más energía aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Esta bruja no logrará derrotarme" –se dijo con decisión. "¡¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" –gritó gastando hasta su ultima gota de aliento, intentando empujar la técnica de Didra contra ella.

Las técnicas siguen chocando con todo su inmenso poder y, aunque por un momento Vegeta logra detener el movimiento del Killer Buster, lentamente la técnica de Didra comienza a avanzar nuevamente.

"¡Demonios!" –pensó Vegeta enfurecido. "Si esto sigue así me terminará matando"

Gohan, que tenía ya dominada a su oponente, ve que Vegeta está en serios problemas y trata de ir en su ayuda.

"¡¡¡No te metas!!!" –se escuchó un potente grito que lo amenazó.

Gohan se asombró al reconocer instantáneamente a quien pertenecía la voz. Era el mismísimo Vegeta, quién debido a su gran orgullo, prefería morir antes que interfieran en su combate. El hijo mayor de Goku no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió los nudillos de Keya en su boca.

"No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por ti" –le recomendó la saiya mientras lo atacaba con todo su poder.

Piccoro, a pesar de estar ocupado luchando contra Riya, siente claramente la energía de Vegeta y la de su oponente.

"Ese terco… ojalá lo logre" –deseó el namek.

Goku y Ámbar, de común acuerdo, han cesado su combate. Ambos contemplan el enorme despliegue de poder de Didra y Vegeta. Goku quería ir a ayudarlo pero sabía de antemano que recibiría la misma respuesta que Gohan, de parte del príncipe de los saiyajins.

Mientras tanto, el Killer Buster empuja al Final Flash cada vez más rápido. Vegeta ve con asombro como la técnica de su rival superaba a su carta más poderosa. Era realmente impresionante, ya faltaban pocos metros para que lo impactara.

"Este... ¡Este no será mi fin!" –gritó Vegeta con una solemnidad que sólo el orgullo y el honor pueden dar.

**Con Rix y los exterminadores.**

Rix se encuentra rodeado por los cinco androides, quienes se habían apresurado en bloquearle cualquier escapatoria. Tras unos segundos todos se abalanzaron contra él, pero el resultado que obtuvieron fue el contrario al que pretendían, ya que salieron volando hacia atrás al chocar contra una extraordinaria cantidad de ki. Al mirar nuevamente en la dirección donde estaba su objetivo, vieron como un aura dorada emergía de su cuerpo, mientras su cabello se eriza y se vuelve dorado. En frente, tenían a Rix convertido en Super Saiyajin dos.

_En la batalla de los Z._

A pesar de los enormes ki que se sentían en el lugar, todos los guerreros pudieron sentir la tremenda energía de Rix, kilómetros mas allá.

"Es ese muchacho" –pensó Goku; pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Vegeta deseándole suerte. "¡Vamos Vegeta, tú puedes lograrlo!" –lo animo creyendo en él completamente.

Pero a nadie le llamó más la atención esa presencia kilometros más allá que a la capitana Didra. Tanto se notó que hasta su técnica perdió luminosidad y potencia.

Vegeta se sorprendió con aquella pequeña debilidad, pero no dudaría ni un instante en aprovechar el momento y empujó con todas sus fuerzas su técnica contra Didra. Ella, completamente sorprendida, ve como el Final Flash se acerca a una velocidad pasmante y sólo atina a cubrirse cruzando sus brazos por delante como si fueran un escudo. La potente luminosidad de la técnica enguyó por completo a la silueta de la capitana, desapareciendo hasta su ki. Vegeta sonríe con soberbia, lo ha logrado, la ha vencido.

El Final Flash seguía su curso avanzando a través de la atmósfera mientras intenta alcanzar el inmensurable espacio, pero poco a poco comienza a disminuir su velocidad, hasta que increíblemente la técnica paró en seco. La figura de la saiya vuelve a aparecer entre la potente luminosidad y su cara con dientes apretados demostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando para detener la increíble capacidad destructora de la energía. Tras unos cuantos segundos batallando, Didra, asombrosamente y de un solo golpe, envía el Final Flash al infinito espacio.

Vegeta no pudo evitar abrir la boca a causa de la sorpresa… ése era el Final Flash más poderoso que había lanzado en toda su vida y Didra había envíado su técnica más poderosa al espacio sin recibir más que heridas leves. Todos los Z quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a esa mujer que demostraba tener un poder extraordinario.

"Ese ki es el que sentí apenas llegué a este planeta… no puede ser él… ¿Pero y si realmente está vivo?" –se preguntó Didra a sí misma, preocupándose sólo de la presencia que está sintiendo kilómetros más allá.

"¡Capitana!" –gritó con potencia Keya, la rival de Gohan.

Didra reaccionó mirándola.

"Lamento decirle esto, capitana, pero no puedo más, mi contrincante es muy poderoso, es el más poderoso de todo el grupo" –afirmó con seguridad. "Aunque no me guste, no quiero seguir peleando de esta manera" –dijo meneando la cabeza en signo de negación.

Su respiración es agitada y poseía señales en todo su cuerpo de los daños que los golpes de Gohan le han propinado. El hijo mayor de Goku mira atentamente a la capitana, esperando que ella decidiera luchar contra él, para que así dejara a Vegeta que se encontraba visiblemente cansado.

"Sí, tienes razón Keya, ya fue suficiente precalentamiento. Es hora de pelear en serio" –afirmó la capitana con voz gélida.

"¿Precalentamiento?" –se pueden escuchar voces al unísono totalmente sorprendidos.

"¿Pelear en serio?" –se escuchan más voces con el asombro brotando por todas sus células.

"¡Bah! seguro que está alardeando" –dijo Vegeta tras escupir al suelo con furia.

Didra no se preocupa del comentario de Vegeta, sólo mira hacia el horizonte con la mirada pérdida. De pronto, una gran cantidad de ki comienza a sentirse alrededor de todo su cuerpo. El planeta una vez más comienza a temblar entero, olas de gran tamaño se producen en los mares y vientos huracanados se forman en el cielo a causa de la poderosísima energía. Los Z una vez más miran sorprendidos con los ojos bien abiertos. El silencio se apodera totalmente del ambiente, solamente el sonido de la tierra partiéndose y el feroz rugido de los vientos podían sentirse. Varios segundos más tarde, un estruendoso y prolongado grito se escucha por todo el sector. La energía contenida en el cuerpo de la capitana era inimaginable. Ante sus ojos, Didra ya no era la misma. Su largo cabello dorado y erizado se volvía más grueso mientras se dejaba caer por toda su espalda. Sus cejas desaparecen y ojos aún más verde-azulados pueden verse en su rostro, mientras numerosos rayos eléctricos de tremendo voltaje se desprenden de su cuerpo… Didra estaba convertida en una Super Saiyajin, nivel tres…

**Continuará.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Decisiones

Hola! Gracias a Shadir porque una frase del fic me la inspiró ella ;D Y también a Ro por sus animos =]

**Capítulo 11: Decisiones.**

**En Kame House.**

Krilin acababa de llegar a la isla cuando observó que las olas crecieron en tamaño, cosa que no lo sorprendió al sentir ese tremendo ki que había explotado.

¿Maestro Roshi, sintió eso?" –preguntó, aún sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

"Sí, es un ki que se sale de toda escala" –contestó el anciano sorprendido. A lo largo de sus 300 años de vida jamás había sentido tanto poder, ni siquiera con Majin Boo.

"Venga maestro, lo llevaré al Templo de Kamisama junto con Marrón y la tortuga, allí estará a salvo".

"Sí, pero… ¿me trajiste mis revistas?" –preguntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Krilin se cae de espalda.

"¿Pero como puede pensar en eso en un momento como éste, maestro?" –reclamó muy molesto.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿me las trajiste o no?" –volvió a preguntar.

"Ehhhmmm… es que con todo lo que ha ocurrido se me quedaron en el Templo de Kamisama, jeje" –soltó con una risita nerviosa, sabiendo que el maestro lo regañaría. Para Roshi sus revistas eran sagradas.

"Discípulo malagradecido" –le respondió mientras le daba un coscorrón. "Bueno, iré a traer las revistas que tengo guardadas acá en casa para llevarlas. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar" –dijo mientras un poco de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

"Ay, maestro, usted no tiene remedio. Pero tápelas bien eh, no quiero que Marrón vea las cosas que tienen sus revistas" –dijo disgustado.

"Claro, claro, no te preocupes Krilin" –sonrió el maestro.

De este modo, el maestro Roshi va a buscar sus revistas mientras Krilin sube al segundo piso a buscar a Marrón.

**En otro lugar, en pleno cielo.**

"Ya no tengo ninguna duda, es Didra" –se dijo a sí mismo Rix al sentir la poderosísima energía de la capitana. "Debo llegar allá lo antes posible" –pensó enseguida.

Los cinco androides se lanzan una vez más a toda velocidad y con toda su fuerza contra Rix, pero éste alza los brazos dejando escapar la energía contenida en su cuerpo y provoca una inmensa explosión que puede verse a kilómetros. Segundos más tarde, pedazos metálicos caen en todas direcciones. De los cinco androides solamente quedo eso.

Sin perder más tiempo, vuela a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla.

**En el combate de los Z.**

La sorpresa que sentían los guerreros Z era indescriptible. La capitana Didra había sido capaz de luchar con Vegeta, y hasta de desviar su Final Flash, sin recibir ningún daño considerable. Eso ya era toda una hazaña. ¿Pero cómo imaginarse que aún tenía más poder? ¿Cómo poder imaginarse que podía alcanzar ese nivel extraordinario? Si tan sólo Goku y Gotenks, con mucho esfuerzo, habían sido capaces de alcanzar el tercer nivel. Goku gracias a soportar el entrenamiento cuando estaba muerto y Gotenks por ser una fusión. Pero allí estaba ella convertida en el máximo nivel que podía alcanzar un saiyajin desafiando toda lógica y razón. Si ya verla tranformada a ella fue impactante, a los Z todavía les faltaba algo peor por escuchar…

"Escuadrón, ¡transfórmense al tercer nivel!" –ordenó la capitana con voz potente.

Los Z todavía no podían ni siquiera asimilar que ella era capaz de alcanzar ese nivel, cuando escucharon esa orden que los dejó aún más atónitos. No obstante, a pesar de la orden, Didra no recibió respuesta alguna. La poderosa guerrera ya se podía imaginar la razón de ello...

"Pero capitana… ¡nos vamos a ver muy feas!" –dijo Ámbar bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices nerviosamente.

"Sí, capitana; nos vemos horribles así" –apoyó Nira a Ámbar.

Y es que, a pesar de ser tan buenas guerreras, todavía les queda una cualidad que todas las mujeres tienen: la vanidad xD. Y la idea de verse feas no era algo que les gustara mucho precisamente.

Didra se dió un golpe en la frente, resignada. Era algo que ya había vivido antes.

"Seriedad chicas, sé que no es muy agradable a la vista, pero vamos, tampoco es que ustedes sean unas top models" –dijo ella, casi sin poder contener la risa.

Todas sus subordinadas la miran muy feo, mientras los Z observan perplejos la situación. Por un momento, recordaron a las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-Nyu y sus ridículas poses.

Al sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de sus compañeras, Didra recuperó la compostura y se puso seria, recordando que tienen un objetivo que cumplir.

"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Transfórmense enseguida!" –ordenó con potente voz, dejando muy claro que esta vez lo decía totalmente en serio.

La androide 18 pensó que a lo mejor esto no era real, que debía ser un sueño porque francamente no parecía ser verdad. ¿Cinco mujeres capaces de transformarse en Super Saiyajins tres? Ni en sueños podría haberse imaginado algo así. Los niños estaban igual de impactados que ella.

"Rayos Goten, ¡¿y a estas con que las alimentaron?!"

"No sé Trunks, ¡pero tenemos que pedir que nos den lo mismo!" –dijo él con ojitos ilusionados.

"Esos son los milagros que hace el pollo con hormonas" –aclaró la androide 18.

Por la forma tan seria en que lo dijo, varios de los Z se ríeron a pesar de la grave situación.

Entretanto, Piccoro piensa en que poder hacer, porque si enfrentaban a cinco Super Saiyajins de tercer nivel la situación estaría completamente pérdida. Por mucho que Goku y Gotenks también tengan ese nivel, y que Gohan además cuenta con un poder similar, más temprano que tarde la situación se haría completamente insostenible.

"Goten, Trunks, ¡fusiónense!" –ordenó el verde con rapidez.

"¡Yupi! –gritaron ambos de alegría. Por fin aparecería Gotenks, aprovechando que Nira estaría reuniendo energía para transformarse.

"Los demás no debemos dejar por nada que acumulen energía para transformarse. Luchen con todo lo que tengan contra ellas. Péguenseles como goma de mascar y no permitan que se alejen ni un instante" –volvió a ordenar Piccoro.

"Cállate insecto, a mí nadie me da órdenes. Hagan lo que hagan lograrán transformarse igual; y prefiero pelear con ellas a su máxima capacidad" –le contestó Vegeta desafiante.

"¿De qué sirve tratar de hacerte entrar en razón?" –le respondió fastidiado. "Los demás, ¿están conmigo?" –miró a Gohan, Goku y 18.

"Claro, Piccoro. Es buena idea" –lo apoyó Goku.

Gohan y la androide asintieron también.

El nerviosismo y la adrenalina fluyendo al máximo se podía sentir en todo el ambiente. Las guerreras comienzan a reunir ki y todo el suelo bajo ellas se quiebra formando otro cráter más en el ya muy agrietado suelo. Tan agrietado estaba que hasta un hecho tan simple como sostenerse en pie resultaba un tanto difícil.

Goku, Gohan, Piccoro y 18 se lanzan con todo para detenerlas, pero justo delante de ellos aparece Didra convertida en Super saiya tres. Los Z se preparan para tumbarla con todas sus fuerzas cuando de improviso alguien aparece en el cielo.

"¡Deténganse todos!" –se escuchó una potente voz que retumbó por todo el lugar.

Por inercia, todos detuvieron sus movimientos. Al mirar hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz, todas las guerreras saiyanas reconocieron quien era el dueño, mientras Goku esbozó una sonrisa al ver al tipo con el que había luchado.

"Rix" –musitó la capitana levemente.

A pesar de que las demás chicas nunca lo habían visto frente a frente, lo reconocieron debido a que habían visto ya muchos dibujos con retratos de aquel sujeto.

"Rix Areydor… El líder rebelde sigue con vida después de todo" –se dijo Ámbar sorprendida.

"Seguramente él es quien tiene las dos esferas" –mencionó Keya.

"Si así es, hará fracasar nuestra misión" –dijo Nira apretando su puño.

"Y pensar que el primer escuadrón se vanagloria de haberte matado... pobres imbéciles. De todos modos es una suerte verte aquí. No sabes cuanto disfrutaré matándote, asqueroso rebelde" –dijo Riya relamiéndose los labios, en un gesto típico suyo.

"¿Y a éste quien lo invitó a la fiesta?" –preguntó 18 confundida.

"Es el sujeto con el que luché" –respondió Goku.

"¿Pero quien es realmente?" –preguntó Gohan.

"No lo sé, hijo. Pero presiento que no es nuestro enemigo" –le contestó su padre.

Piccoro miró hacia atrás y vió como Goten y Trunks están a punto de fusionarse, pero de un grito alcanzó a detenerlos.

"Rayos, de nuevo nos cortaron en la mejor parte" –reclamó Trunks

"Sí" –dijo Goten ya con enojo. "El señor Piccoro es un aguafiestas" –agregó con mas enojo aún.

Rix y Didra se miran fijamente durante varios segundos, como si nada más existiera. De hecho, Rix ni siquiera escuchó los comentarios de Riya y los demás.

La mezcla de emociones que invadían a ambos resultaba indescriptible, alegría, ira, tristeza... todas las sensaciones se unían en una amalgama de emociones que apenas podía contenerse. Sus latidos se aceleran y siguen aumentando aún más al sentir sus miradas clavadas en los ojos del otro. Habían pasado tantos años, que parecía que había sido toda una eternidad. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron… en aquella triste despedida que jamás pudieron superar del todo.

Rix, frío por naturaleza, acostumbrado a dominar sus emociones, esta vez sintió que se le escapaban de las manos, ¿acaso era posible controlar aquello que estaba sintiendo?. Respiro profundo y contuvo sus deseos de abrazarla, de sentirla junto a él después de tanto tiempo… pero todo había cambiado. Mil pensamientos pasaron como un flash por su mente, pero solo una idea se quedó incrustada en ella. Tenía un objetivo y no debía dejar que nada más se interpusiera en ello.

Didra sintió que se perdía en sus profundos ojos, de que correría hasta él y lo besaría con locura hasta perder la razón sin importarle nada ni nadie más. Solo él podía provocarle esos sentimientos, solo él podía despertar esa sensación y ese instinto que parecía dormido… pero se contuvo. Ella era la capitana del cuarto escuadrón de combate del Imperio, no podía permitirse el vergonzoso hecho de dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Era una guerrera saiya entrenada para ser la mejor y así seguiría siendo.

Acto seguido, el cabello dorado de Didra desaparece, recuperando su color oscuro natural, al igual que sus ojos verde-azulados. Didra vuelve a su estado normal.

Esto llama la atención de las chicas que miran extrañadas a su capitana, pero prefieren no decir nada. Rix desciende al suelo y camina con calma absoluta hasta quedar frente a Didra, su cabello también recupera el color oscuro, cruza sus brazos y sus ojos se clavan en ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rix?" –inquirió Didra frunciendo el ceño.

"No vengo a luchar" –contestó secamente. "Necesito hablar contigo, Didra" –le dijo suavizando su voz levemente.

La sutil familiaridad con que se tratan ya no dejó dudas en el resto de guerreras de que ambos se conocían desde antes.

"Nosotras no tenemos nada que hablar contigo, asqueroso rebelde" –vociferó Riya, mientras con energía calorífica de su mano derecha comenzó a cauterizar sus heridas para no seguir perdiendo sangre.

"Riya, guarda silencio" –ordenó la capitana sin mirarla.

"Pero capitana, éste maldito rebelde se ha opuesto a los planes del Imperio una y otra vez. Deberíamos matarlo enseguida" –cuestionó la saiya del tatuaje.

"Riya, cállate. No lo diré otra vez" –advirtió nuevamente sin alzar la voz.

Riya, muy nerviosa, tragó saliva y guardó silencio.

Los Z se miraron entre sí; Riya era por lejos la más agresiva de todas ellas pero con una sola advertencia de la capitana quedó completamente en silencio. Sin duda que el poder de esa mujer era impresionante como para poder silenciarla sin ninguna objeción. Nuestros amigos miraron con suma curiosidad la escena en que Rix quedó frente a frente con Didra. Hasta Vegeta demuestra estar interesado en aquel sujeto y lo que tenía que hablar. Goku mira curioso a Rix y Didra, pensando en como le gustaría saber que están pensando ambos.

Tras un breve silencio, Rix habla:

"He venido a impedir que el Imperio obtenga las esferas"

"Sí, ya lo sé" –contestó ella mirándolo fijamente.

"Pensaba irme de este planeta al obtener esas dos esferas, pero sentí tu presencia en este lugar también. Al principio dude si eras tú, después de tantos años tu ki ha cambiado también, pero cuando te transformaste en Supersaiya tres ya no me quedó ninguna duda" –explicó manteniendo un semblante frío.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?" –volvió a preguntar.

"Quiero que desertes del Imperio" –le dijo en forma clara y concisa, sin ningún rodeo.

Didra entrecerró el ojo izquierdo levemente, mientras sus subordinadas se miraron unas a otras totalmente sorprendidas.

"Didra, sé lo que sientes respecto al Imperio" –espetó con la seguridad total de que sabía su sentir.

"¿Y tú crees que lo que sienta o no sienta importa realmente?" –contrapreguntó inmediatamente.

"A la Didra que yo conocí si le importaba" –replicó frunciendo el ceño.

"Esa mujer murió hace mucho tiempo. Lo que sienta yo ya no importa" –aseguró fríamente.

"Claro que sí importa. ¿O quieres ser una esclava eterna de ese maldito?" –preguntó con ira; y volvió su vista para mirar a las demás guerreras- "¿Acaso les agrada ser esclavas del Imperio? ¿Qué ese maldito haga lo que se le antoja con ustedes?"

Riya cerró su puño con fuerza, de haber podido le hubiera reventado el rostro a Rix de un solo puñetazo por decirle maldito al Emperador. Pero siguió en silencio para no pagar las consecuencias con su capitana.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué nos rebelemos ante el Emperador? ¿Qué nos unamos a la rebelión? Perdona pero es una tontería, el poder del Emperador es supremo. No sacas nada con rebelarte, el destino de todos será el mismo" –replicó Ámbar con total seguridad.

"Tienes miedo, ¿no es así?" –la provocó Rix. "No defiendes al Imperio, solo temes las consecuencias de rebelarte"

"Dí lo que quieras, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón" –le respondió Ámbar sin caer en su provocación.

"Si creyera que tienes razón no sería el líder de la rebelión" –contestó Rix en forma contundente.

Ámbar sostuvo su mirada, pero no contestó. Ninguna respuesta se vino a su mente.

"Didra, escucha" –dijo mirándola nuevamente. "¿Quieres vivir toda tu vida así? ¿Realmente quieres ser toda tu vida una esclava del Emperador?"

Didra no respondió. Cerró los ojos durante varios segundos.

Vegeta quedó sorprendido con las palabras del joven. Ya había sido una gran sorpresa ver a cinco hembras saiyans vivas, pero que además fueran sirvientas de ese tal Emperador le hizo recordar la situación que él vivió con Freezer. Ese maldito que se atrevió a tratarlo como un vulgar esclavo. De no haber sido por ese insecto, él ahora sería el rey de los saiyajins. De hecho, estaría llevando una vida similar a la de esas guerreras. Estaría en misiones de conquista, atacando planetas tal como ellas lo están haciendo. Ni siquiera habría conocido a Bulma… Bulma… ese nombre se vino a su mente. Sino fuera por ella no hubiera conocido lo que es el amor… ni lo que es tener una familia. Su vida anterior ya no importaba, ahora la tenía a ella y a su hijo Trunks y nada más era importante… sólo ellos. Pero si aquellas saiyajins estaban viviendo lo mismo que vivió él con Freezer, era obvio que no les agradaba ser esclavas. Ningún saiya lo aceptaría.

"¿Emperador? ¿Imperio?" –preguntó Gohan mirando a los Z.

"No sé de que hablan, Gohan. Pero con todo mi corazón espero que ese tipo las haga entrar en razón" –dijo Goku esperanzado. Desde el principio de la batalla no sintió que ellas fueran malvadas e incontrolables. Incluso cuando se vieron por primera vez, Didra les dió dos veces la oportunidad de escapar en vez de atacarlos de inmediato. Aunque sus energías eran difusas no podía sentir el tipo de maldad que sí pudo sentir en seres como Freezer, Cell o Majin Boo. Solamente en Riya, la mujer que luchó contra Piccoro y Número 18, podía sentir una energía indudablemente maligna.

Rix: "Didra, mira hacia atrás todo lo que has vivido. ¿Quieres seguir viviendo lo mismo? ¿Quieres seguir llevando una vida como ésta, llena de humillaciones del Emperador, de muerte y destrucción a seres que ni siquiera saben luchar?" –le preguntó Rix intentando hacerla reaccionar.

"Es la única forma de vida que conozco" –contestó ella con convicción.

"Esta es la oportunidad que tienes de conocer una vida distinta"

"¿Tú no entiendes que ésta es nuestra vida? Así nacimos, así somos. Somos saiyajins, maldición, llevamos una vida de destrucción y muerte. No puedes escapar de lo que eres realmente. No puedes escapar de tu destino" –afirmó Didra con total seguridad.

"Ser una esclava del emperador no es tu destino… es tu elección. Tú destino te pertenece; nadie es dueño de eso excepto tú misma. Tú puedes elegir lo que quieres"

Didra le quitó la mirada a Rix como si no quisiera seguir escuchando. Quería escapar de esa mirada tan profunda. Se sentía indefensa ante él, como no se sentía ante nadie. Apretó con fuerza sus puños en señal de frustración. Respiró profundo y miró hacia el horizonte como esperando una respuesta en él, respuesta que no quería llegar.

"El destino no está escrito… tú lo escribes según tus propias decisiones… Decisiones que puedes escoger; tal como yo también lo hice" –le dijo Rix manteniendo todo el tiempo su mirada firme en la capitana.

Didra giró su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Rix fijamente a los ojos. Sentía que se perdería en ellos. Una vez más suspiró, pensativa. Muchos pensamientos venían a su mente bombardéandola a cada instante.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué enfrentemos al Emperador? No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de vivir si escogemos tú camino" –intervinó Nira.

"Es mejor vivir unos minutos de pie, que toda una vida arrodillado" –intervinó Vegeta también, sin saber ni siquiera la razón. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?

"Y tienes mucha razón" –lo apoyó Goku con una sonrisa.

Las saiyanas no respondieron; no tenían con que responderles. Aquellas palabras las dejaron pensativas.

Vegeta intenta comprender porque había intervenido si lo que pasará con ellas no debía importarle en lo más mínimo… pero una idea se vino a su mente. Por más que lo quisiera no podía negar lo evidente. Ellas eran saiyajins; su raza, su gente. Quisiera o no, algo más allá de su comprensión lo impulsó a decir aquello. Pero de todas maneras no se dejaría influenciar por sentimentalismos baratos. Si debía matarlas no dudaría en hacerlo, tal como una vez hizo con Nappa.

Luego de unos momentos Rix dirigió su mirada a Goku y al resto de los Z.

"Míralos, Didra, ellos también son poderosos. Estoy seguro que todos unidos tenemos la posibilidad de derrotar al Emperador, aunque sea mínima, pero eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir aquí" –terminó de decir, cerrando su puño.

Goku avanzó unos pasos.

"Él tiene razón. Sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo no siento verdadera maldad en ustedes" –lo apoyó con convicción.

Un silencio profundo se apodera del ambiente. Didra mira fijamente a Rix.

"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué de un momento a otro nos convirtamos en niñas buenas y santas?" –preguntó Didra con ironía.

"No; sólo quiero que por una vez hagas lo que tú realmente quieres hacer" –contestó él sin ninguna vacilación.

"Lo que yo quiero hacer…" –musitó la capitana inconscientemente.

Nuevamente el silencio prevalece en todo el lugar. Dejar atrás todo lo que has vivido para iniciar un nuevo camino es una decisión muy difícil. Un camino totalmente desconocido, pero a la vez esperanzador, se podía divisar frente a sus ojos. Siendo sirvienta del Emperador conocía su destino, la pregunta es ¿vale la pena seguir recorriendo ese camino? Esa era el cuestionamiento que la capitana estaba haciéndose.

Un incómodo silencio siguió reinando por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente Didra se decidió a hablar.

"En realidad todo es preferible a seguir siendo esclava de ese maldito… y yo quiero ser dueña de mi propio destino" –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Rix sonrió de una manera que ella jamás le había visto antes, mientras sus subordinadas se miraban entre sí completamente desorientadas.

"¡¡¿Se volvió loca, capitana?!! ¿¡Qué está diciendo!? –reaccionó Riya desesperada. "¿¡Sabe lo que significa traicionar al Emperador!?" –preguntó ya totalmente fuera de sí.

"La muerte" –contestó Keya sin vacilar.

"¿Y cuantas vidas hemos aniquilado nosotras?" –preguntó la capitana.

"Muchas" –contestó la más pequeña fríamente.

"La muerte nos llega a todos, tarde o temprano. No sé ustedes, pero cuando muera no quiero que sea como una esclava… ¡lo haré luchando por mi libertad!"

Las demás guerreras quedaron mirándose unas a otras, desconcertadas.

"Ustedes siempre han seguido mis órdenes, pero esta vez pueden escoger que es lo que quieren… y seguir su propio camino. Sea cual sea la decisión yo la respetaré" –afirmó Didra.

Otro profundo mutismo se apoderó de todo el sitio durante varios segundos, pero fueron segundos que parecieron horas.

"Vamos hacia una muerte segura… pero ya no seguiremos soportando las humillaciones del Emperador… Moriremos con honor, capitana" –dijo finalmente Keya con su cuerpo exhalando la decisión, formando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

"Pase lo que pase, yo siempre la apoyaré capitana. Usted ha sido igual que una madre para mí y no la voy dejar sola en esto" –respondió Nira con ojos visiblemente emocionados.

"Pues yo sólo puedo decir una cosa…" –dijo Ámbar con aire misterioso.

"¿Qué?" –preguntaron esperando su respuesta.

"¡¡Rompámosle el culo al maldito Emperador!!" –gritó con euforia.

Todas ríeron, todas excepto una, que aún permanecía callada, con ojos desorbitados como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla de la cual intenta despertar.

"Ustedes se volvieron locas; este tipejo les lavó el cerebro" –dijo Riya mirando a Rix. "Reaccionen, no sean estúpidas, ¿cómo es posible que piensen en traicionar al Emperador? Morirán todas" –afirmó sin dudar.

"Moriremos entonces… pero lo haremos luchando, Riya" –contestó Didra con ojos llenos de decisión.

"No puedo creer lo que escucho…" –dijo ella fuera de sí. "¡Reaccionen maldición! ¿Cómo pueden renegar de la naturaleza de nuestra raza? ¡Somos asesinas y eso es lo que siempre seremos!"

"No, Riya. No somos asesinas, ¡somos guerreras!" –recalcó la capitana con furia. "Karion nos quitó el orgullo de ser un guerrero hace mucho tiempo. Nos envía a exterminar seres que ni siquiera pueden defenderse. ¿Acaso ese es el orgullo de ser un saiyajin? ¿Aniquilar personas que ni siquiera saben luchar?"

"Sino saben luchar eso es solamente lo que merecen, ser aplastados como los bichos que son" –defendió Riya con fuerza su postura.

Como respuesta la capitana metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y cuando la sacó Riya vió una cápsula. Didra la tiró al suelo y al chocar se transformó en una nave espacial, tal como en las que habían llegado.

"Puedes irte, Riya. Nosotras no te lo impediremos" –dijo Didra.

Riya las mira con incredulidad y odio a la vez; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aunque quería irse su cuerpo no quería responderle. Finalmente tras varios segundos reaccionó, abrió la puerta de la nave y la quedó mirando por varios segundos más. Decidió entrar, pero justo cuando se introducía en ella se detuvo por un largo instante y finalmente salió al exterior de ésta.

"Está bien capitana, lucharé junto a ustedes. No en vano llevó años en su unidad" –dijo finalmente con tono frío.

Las demás sonríeron levemente mientras Rix contempla con orgullo todo lo que había sucedido. Sabía que la capitana no lo defraudaría. Didra era diferente al resto y a pesar de los años que habían pasado nunca tuvo dudas sobre eso. Muchos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de varios años atrás, cuando Didra y él aún eran muy jóvenes. Recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Queda contemplando a las demás chicas, y a pesar de su naturaleza fría, siente emoción. Jamás pensó que ellas también tomarían la decisión de rebelarse. Sin duda, la decisión de Didra había influido de manera enorme en ellas.

Piccoro ve con desconfianza todo lo que sucedía, al igual que Número 18. Vegeta contempla con indiferencia. Los demás Z miran con entusiasmo la escena al ver que las saiyanas ya no estarían más en su contra.

Piccoro avanza hasta quedar delante de las saiyanas. La raza saiyajin le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaban Goku, Gohan y los niños Trunks y Goten , personas nobles y de gran corazón. Incluso Vegeta ya no era el mismo de antes. Pero también podía recordar claramente a saiyajins como Raditz, Nappa y todos los demás que vivían solo para destruir y matar. Y también recuerda claramente como, hace muy poco, Nuevo Namek desapareció debido a ellos, los saiyajins. Eso le produce gran desconfianza contra ellas.

"Yo no podría pelear al lado de asesinas como ustedes" –dijo el namek con un rencor que no es habitual en él.

"Es verdad. Hace poco querían matarnos y ahora quieren luchar con nosotros como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. No son más que asesinas" –lo apoyó la androide.

"Yo fui mucho peor que ellas y aún así están peleando a mi lado" –les recordó Vegeta.

Piccoro quedó en silencio pensando, al igual que la rubia. Odiaban admitirlo, pero esta vez Vegeta tenia razón.

Didra se acercó al namek comprendiendo la situación.

"Mira, te prometo que no fuimos nosotras quienes destruimos Namek" –le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos y tras una breve pausa continuó. "Sé que hemos cometido errores en nuestras vidas y nada de lo que hagamos va a borrar aquello…" –dió un suspiro. "Pero ahora tenemos la posibilidad de hacer algo más y reparar en parte nuestros errores… Sólo déjennos hacerlo" –miró a Piccoro buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

Piccoro la queda mirando, los ojos de aquella mujer son oscuros pero en el fondo eran claros como el agua, porque en ellos se reflejaba claramente lo que sentía.

El namek no necesitó hablar para dar una respuesta, sólo extendió su brazo. Didra sonrío, a la vez que también extendió el suyo, dándose ambos un fuerte apretón de manos.

Finalmente, los Z y las saiyanas pelearán del mismo lado. Sin embargo, un peligro muchísimo mayor se acerca cada vez más...

Continuará.


End file.
